


Huntress

by i_live_in_the_reylo_moon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arrest, Cantina, Capture, Dark Rey, Devoted Reylo, F/M, First Impressions, First Order, Flirty Ben, Implied/Referenced Torture, In Universe, Jealous Hux, On the Run, Public Blow Jobs, Resistance, Reylo - Freeform, Saucy Rey, Smuggler Ben Solo, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tatooine, The Force, Torture, Violence, Wall Sex, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon/pseuds/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon
Summary: Smuggler Ben Solo is having a much deserved drink in a Cantina when he meets a mysterious yet intoxicating young woman.  There's a spark and an instant attraction, one that is undeniable so why deny it.But what happens when things aren't quite what they seem?A story of love, war, honor, duty and betrayal.Excerpt:‘My ship’s just that way.’ He replies, pointing towards a dark alley.‘Well come on then.’ She quips, brushing past him with a smirk on her lips and heading for the alley.Ben lets out a small snigger before heading after her as she disappears into the shadows.  But just as he steps into entrance of the dimly lit alley, he feels hands grip his nerf leather jacket and he’s being pushed backwards into the wall.





	1. Chapter 1

o-o-o-o-o

Ben Solo is sat in a Cantina in Mos Eisley on Tatooine. He knows the place, he’s been there countless times before, and he’s heard the stories from his father. Greedo shot first, well according to Han Solo he did. The thought makes him smirk as he sips his glass of Corellian rum.

Alcohol hasn’t ever really affected him, the joys of being Force sensitive. But like his mother Ben had chosen not to pursue a life of studying the Force. He’d attended his uncle’s Jedi school as a Padawan for five years from the age of nine to fourteen. But he’d decided in the end, that the life of a Jedi was not the path he wanted to take. So he left with the approval of his uncle. Luke told him that he understood that his life would take a different but equally important path, and there was a different purpose intended for him.

So Ben had turned to study. He considered a career in politics like his mother, but at the end of his schooling when he turned eighteen, he decided that a career as a Senator was not of interest to him. That then led him to flight school. He was an excellent pilot already by the time he began his course; well his father is Han Solo and his uncle is Luke Skywalker after all. So he raced through his schooling and graduated within thirteen months.

Ben found work as a pilot, but soon even that became boring. Being a chauffeur was not at all exciting, even if the rich wives of the old men liked him more than he certainly liked them. So he chose to follow in his father’s footsteps. He chose to be a smuggler, much to his mother’s chagrin.

And it’s that profession that has lead him to the corner booth of the Cantina and a much deserved drink after making a successful deal with the Hutts. Who despite his name and family they’d treated him fairly and with respect.

There’s a small contented smile on his lips when he looks up, just as a woman dressed in a black cloak walks into the bar. His interest is peaked, and the Force swirls around him. There’s something he recognises - a slight off balance. While his Force signature is of near perfect balance, with the Light that little more present than the Dark. She’s mostly Dark, but the Light is beaming through, drawing him in.

She orders a glass of Corellian rum and downs it in one before barking an order for a second glass. Ben raises his eyebrows, impressed by her already, and he’s not even seen her face. But then he does as she turns around to cast her eyes around the room, looking at the other patrons.

She’s young, probably not even twenty. Her skin is sunkissed, her hair is auburn and tied up in three little buns down the back of her head and her eyes are hazel, and even from the distance and the faded light in the bar he knows that they’re breathtaking.

Ben shifts in his seat and the movement attracts her attention and her eyes narrow as she glares at him. Ben tilts his head to the side, arm slung over the back of the booth seating and a sly smirk on his lips.

The woman sees that he’s got a bottle of rum on the table in front of him and a wolfish smirk spreads across her pink pouty lips. She downs her shot at the bar before stalking toward him.

‘Is this seat taken?’ She simpers, looking straight at him.

‘It’s all yours sweetheart.’ Ben replies as he picks up his half full glass and takes a sip.

The woman sits down, placing her empty glass on the table.

‘May I?’ She enquires, gesturing toward the bottle of rum in the center of the table.

‘Go ahead.’ Ben waves his hand and watches as she pours herself a third glass of rum.

‘You’re a smuggler.’ The young woman observes as she takes a sip of her drink, eyes flashing up to look at his face and Ben smiles.

‘And you’re not the law.’ Ben murmurs knowingly.

‘No. I’m not.’ She replies with a smirk while taking another sip.

‘Do you have a name? I kind of like to know the names of my drinking companions.’ Ben enquires before taking a larger gulp of his drink.

‘Kira.’ She answers with a slight smile.

‘What a beautiful name.’ He muses, but doesn’t add the cheesy chat up line that floats around his mind.

‘And you? What’s your name?’ She asks, eyes locking with his.

‘Ben.’ He replies, but leaves it at that.

‘Nice to meet you Ben.’

‘And you too Kira.’ He smirks behind his glass, glancing over at her to find that she’s sporting a very similar expression.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben and Kira have worked their way through the bottle of rum and have moved onto a small bottle of Corellian whisky. It’s getting late and the number of patrons in the bar have thinned out to just them, and the bartender is casting them tired and weary looks, wanting to close for the night.

‘I think we’re being glared at.’ Ben snickers as he nods toward the bar.

Kira turns her head and sees the bartender leaning against the bar, a dishcloth slung over his shoulder.

‘Well in that case I guess we should get going.’ She purrs, turning her attentions back to Ben and he sees a look of hunger and lust in her eyes and his breath hitches in his throat.

Ben downs the remains of his glass, but is taken back by the sight of Kira emptying the rest of the bottle. He lets out a chuckle as he gets to his feet, his hand automatically going to the blaster holstered on his hip. Kira’s eyes flick down and a small smirk plays across her lips as she ducks her head while getting to her feet.

‘After you.’ Ben gestures for Kira to go first and she gives him a small nod before stepping away from the table and heading toward the door.

Ben trails out after her, hearing a tired sigh from the bartender as they step out into the street.

‘So, where are you staying?’ Kira asks as she pauses, turning to look at him and Ben gives her a crooked smile.

‘My ship’s just that way.’ He replies, pointing towards a dark alley.

‘Well come on then.’ She quips, brushing past him with a smirk on her lips and heading for the alley.

Ben lets out a small snigger before heading after her as she disappears into the shadows. But just as he steps into entrance of the dimly lit alley, he feels hands grip his nerf leather jacket and he’s being pushed backwards into the wall.

‘Whoa.’ He blurts as his eyes quickly focus to find Kira pinning him against the wall, her captivating hazel eyes have turned positively dark.

She doesn’t utter a word as she crashes her lips against his. It’s a violent, passionate kiss with Kira asserting her dominance as she presses her weight against him. Ben’s hands move beneath her cloak, gripping her waist and pulling her hard against him.

She lets out a growl when she feels him growing hard against her and tears her lips back from his, pulling his bottom lip with her teeth as their eyes lock together. Both of their lips are swollen, their chests are heaving and pulses are racing. Ben’s never felt this kind of attraction before, this kind of almost desperate hunger. This lust.

Kira leers at Ben, her heart pounding as sensations pool in her core. She’s never felt this attracted to anyone before, this aroused, this turned on. Sex for her has always been of little interest. She’s engaged in sexual activity but more often than not it’s never been an enjoyable experience, never enough to get her off.

But right now with her hips pressed against his thighs, feeling his erection poking against her navel she thinks finally she might have found someone who can give her what she needs.

Ben watches as Kira quickly undoes his belt, tossing it aside before moving onto the fastenings of his stone coloured pants, and tugging them open. She gives him a wicked smirk as she sinks to her knees and he lets out a staggered breath, back pressing against the sandwall.

She pushes up his white t-shirt and smirks up at him as she leans forward and licks the happy trail of dark hair up to his belly button. Ben gasps loudly. Kira smiles as she presses a kiss to his navel while she pull down his pants, uncovering his erection She lets out a surprised gasp when she sees the size of his cock, but then hums in satisfaction while wetting her lips.

He lets out a noisy breath as he watches Kira gulp and stare hungrily at his cock, but it turns into a groan as she teasingly licks the tip before taking him into her mouth. The sight of her head bobbing up and down on his cock just makes him harder, and he curls one hand around two of her buns, as his other clenches into a fist at his side.

Kira hums as she sucks him off, her eyes flitting up to meet his and she feels a wave of sensations in her pussy. While holding his erection with one hand she undoes the fastenings of her black pants and shoves her hand inside and starts to almost aggressively rub her clit.

‘Fuck Kira. I’m….’ He trails off, but she knows what he’s meaning to say, and pulls off his cock with a wet loud ‘pop’ of her lips and rests back on her heels, her hand stilling in her pants.

Ben looks down and it’s only then that he realises that she had been pleasuring herself while sucking him off. He lets out a strained whimper and a strange jealousy pangs through him at the thought of where her fingers are. Kira smirks as she pulls her hand out of her pants and rises to her feet.

She reaches up and places her fingers on his pouty lips, eyes dark, hungry and challenging. Ben stands there just watching her, his chest heaving as Kira grins at him as she shoves her fingers in his mouth. Ben greedily sucks her fingers clean of her juices and Kira lets out a dark laugh.

The action of sucking on her fingers has diverted Ben’s attention from his throbbing erection, but as she slowly pulls her fingers from between his lips she brushes her body against his, and he’s instantly reminded of that need for release and lets out a throaty groan.

She snickers as she shimmies her pants from her hips, exposing her bare pussy to him, and relishes the groan that tumbles from his lips at the sight of her sex. She lets her pants fall around her ankles before kicking them aside.

Feeling suddenly desperate and assertive Ben grabs her around the waist and pulls her against him, capturing her lips in a hot, possessive and passionate kiss. His hands make their way down her body, beneath her cloak before groping her ass and thighs. She doesn’t protest as he hoists her up into his arms, hands gripping the back of her thighs.

Kira slips her hands between their bodies and grabs his cock, rubbing the tip between her folds and moaning from the feeling before lining him up with her entrance. Ben jerks his hips, sliding into her. She lets out a yelp as he starts to snap his hips as he turns them around, pressing her against the wall as she kisses him deeply, arms wrapped around his neck.

He pulls at her thighs, raising her legs higher as she runs her hands into his hair, and yanks hard, pulling his head back. A smirk spreads across her lips as Ben lets out a low chuckle as he continues to thrust into her. Kira leans forward and licks up the column of his neck before nibbling on the skin just below his jaw, which turns into sucking hungrily.

Ben starts to snap his hips, feeling his release burning at the edges. Her inner walls start to flutter around his cock just as he hits a sensitive spot deep inside of her that makes her cry out against his neck, her whole body shuddering.

Kira lets go of his hair as she falls back against the wall, panting and writhing as he hits that spot again and again. Her toes curl in her boots and her hands ball into fists, clinging onto the back of his jacket as she lets out noisy yelps and groans. Ben smashes his lips against hers, capturing her cries as she orgasms. He quickly follows, both of them panting for breath as they ride out their releases.

After pulling out Ben eases her legs from around his waist and they tremble a little as her feet touch back down on the sands of Tatooine. He steps back, giving her enough room to crouch down and gather her pants while he straightens his own and scoops up his belt and weapons.

Just then they hear footsteps and Ben’s heart skips a beat, there are too many for just locals and too controlled to be drunks. They’re in formation, that can only mean stormtroopers.

‘You should go.’ She barks as she does up her pants and straightens out her cloak.

‘Come with me.’ He blurts, surprising himself and her as she blinks bewildered at him.

But before she gets time to answer the stormtroopers shadows are flickering at the entrance of the alley.

‘Go.’ Kira snaps and Ben shakes his head, brows furrowed but as if compelled by something greater than himself his feet are staggering backwards.

‘Lady Ren.’ A stormtrooper in shining chrome states.

‘Lady Ren?’ Ben mutters as he falls into the shadows, turning on his heels and sprinting toward the docking bay and the Falcon.

‘Captain Phasma.’ Rey hisses, straightening up, looking down the alley.

Her heart constricts, she knows that Ben heard her being addressed.

‘The Millennium Falcon is docked here at Mos Eisley. That means that either Han Solo, the husband of General Leia Organa or Ben Solo, the son of Organa are planetside.’ The Captain states, her voice cold and devoid of emotion.

Rey lets out a small gasp: Ben. As in Ben Solo. The son of the Resistance General. The man she just fucked. It can’t be. That’s impossible. Surely she’d know.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben rounds the corner and skids to a stop as he finds a small number of stormtroopers guarding the Falcon.

‘Fuck.’ He mutters under his breath as he ducks down behind a crate.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Take me to the Falcon. NOW.’ Rey barks as Captain Phasma nods and marches off, Rey falling in behind, pulling her hood up.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben peeks over the crate and counts six stormtroopers. He’s got his blasters, his baton and his mind. The family heirloom is locked up on the Falcon. What he’s got should be enough. He’s a Solo after all, thinking doesn’t always come into it. He sneaks round the crate as he pulls his baton from his belt and extends it, just before slamming it down across the back of the head of the first stormtrooper in his path. They go down in a crumbled heap and a pained cry.

It alerts the other stormtroopers who simultaneously fire at him. But he lifts his hand and the bolts freeze in mid air and the troopers in place.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey, Phasma and the stormtroopers are marching in quick formation through the winding streets of Mos Eisley toward the docking stations, heading right for Ben.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben makes short work of the remaining stormtroopers. Subduing each of them with hits of his baton, not even needing to use his blasters as he gets to the control panel on the side of the Falcon. He punches in the code and scrambles up the ramp, even before it opens fully. He hits the panel at the top, leaving the ramp to close as he makes for the cockpit.

Rey hears the familiar sound of an engine turning over and Phasma waves the stormtroopers to go. They run past the two women and Rey quickens her own pace.

Just as she turns the corner five stormtroopers are hit with blaster bolts as the Millennium Falcon takes off.

‘FIRE.’ Phasma shouts and the remaining stormtroopers all take aim.

‘WAIT.’ Rey calls as she glares up at the Falcon just as the cockpit comes into view.

‘Lady Ren? You're letting Solo go?’ Phasma mutters with confusion as Rey glowers at Ben as he stares right back at her, pushing the lever, and the thrusters send the Falcon off into the night sky.

‘I’ll see you again soon Ben Solo. I promise you.’ Rey murmurs to herself as she turns on her heels and disappears back down the alley, not even answering Phasma.

o-o-o-o-o


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 recap:
> 
> Smuggler Ben Solo met a mystery woman in a bar and things took an interesting turn, namely Kira turned out to be Rey aka Lady Ren, Mistress of the Knights of Ren. 
> 
> Chapter 2 summary:
> 
> Ben visits family but Rey isn't far from his mind. Meanwhile Rey has an audience with the Supreme Leader and is given a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reaction so far has been amazing - thank you so much to all of you who have taken a chance :D
> 
> Hopefully what is to come doesn't disappoint - ek!!!
> 
> Thank you to both Shwtlee and ReyloRobyn2011 for their help with this fic :D
> 
> The gorgeous aesthetic was made by ReyloRobyn2011 <3

 

o-o-o-o-o

‘You seem troubled.’ Luke muses as he sits down next to his nephew outside the hut he uses for more communal purposes, a view of the ocean before them.

‘I’m fine.’ Ben grumbles as he accepts the bowl of stew his uncle had made.

‘And you’re a bad liar.’ Luke chuckles as he looks over at him.

‘I met someone.’ Ben mutters, looking down at the stew rather than his his former mentor’s knowing face.

‘Ah, so it’s romantic trouble.’ Luke nods as Ben sighs.

‘You could say that. She…...she was amazing. We had this instant connection, you know?’ Ben says as he turns to look at the grizzled old man before sighing.

His uncle can’t understand, how could he? He’d devoted his entire adult life to studying the Force. He’s never had a relationship in his life, other than those of familial and close friendship, never romantic. And for the past few years he’s lived on a island with only birds for company other than the few visits from his family and friends on supply runs.

‘There was just something incredible about her. The way she carried herself. The way she spoke. The clear determination in her eyes. The way she drank, the way she moved.’ Ben rambles before catching himself before he says a little too much when he glances at his uncle to find his eyebrow quirked.

‘The Force surrounded her. But it wasn’t entirely Light or Dark. She was like me. Almost balanced. She was so addictive, so captivating. But then…..but then I found out who she really is. She’s the enemy. She's with the First Order.’ Ben growls, anger and disgust coiling in his gut as his heart constricts.

‘Yet you still have feelings for her?’ Luke asks, but he already knows the answer, it’s written all over Ben’s face.

‘How can I have feelings for the enemy? I’m meant to hate her.’ He sighs and Luk grasps his shoulder.

‘But you can’t bring yourself to. Look, Ben. I can’t pretend to know how you feel, or what you should do about it. You’re not my student anymore. But you’re still my nephew. And for my nephew I advise you search your heart and your mind. Be sure of your heart _and_ clear in your mind. Do not make any reckless decisions. Although with your parents, I’m not confident that reckless will not be your decision.’ Luke tells him with a wry smile as Ben sighs, looking a little forlorn before focusing on eating the stew.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Supreme Leader, I do not question Lady Ren’s abilities. I simply question her reasons for letting Ben Solo go.’ Hux snips, casting a side eyed glance at the young woman at his side.

‘Killing the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo would have delivered a potentially fatal blow to the Resistance. Their moral would have been severely weakened, and not to mention the concentration of their precious General would have been greatly diverted. It could have also unearthed Skywalker. Surely he would have wanted to avenge the death of his only and beloved nephew. But no, Lady Ren let him go.’ Hux continues yapping, sneering at Rey, who simply keeps her attention fixed on the hologram, not indulging Hux with even a glance.

And she certainly is not going to mention how she almost caught Ben Solo on her way from Tatooine, but he'd out flown her best pilot and escaped. Or that she took her anger out on the interior of her shuttle, preferring to claim a stormtroopers misfired a blaster.

‘What do you have to say for yourself Lady Ren?’ The Supreme Leader turns his gaze upon her and she doesn’t even falter.

‘While General Hux may have been right. That by killing Ben Solo it could have dealt a huge blow to the Resistance, and in particular its General. And yes it could have brought Skywalker out of hiding. But I saw more than that. I saw potential Master.  Ben Solo is strong with the Force, stronger perhaps than even he knows. If I can bring him to our cause, to the Dark Side, then we would be unstoppable. Not even Luke Skywalker could defeat us.’ Rey purrs, firing a glare at a clearly frustrated Hux.

The Supreme Leader leans back against the chair, his hologram flickering a little from his movement. He presses his fingers to his non-existent lips, pondering Rey’s words and suggestion.

‘Supreme Leader-’ Hux barks.

‘General.’ Snoke interrupts with a shout, staring down at the ginger First Order commander.

Hux silences in an instant, and Rey has to school her face in order not to smirk.

‘Lady Ren. Mistress of the Knights of Ren. If Solo is as powerful as you claim, bring him to me.’ Snoke orders, a menacing hiss in his voice that makes Rey’s stomach churn.

She nods in deference as the hologram fades out.

Hux turns on his heels but pauses, looking down at her with utter contempt on his face.

‘I hope for your sake that you’re right. That Solo can be turned.’ Hux spits as Rey smirks at him.

‘Please.’ She quips, rolling her eyes.

‘You think very highly of yourself, for a _scavenger_.’ Hux hisses, giving her a once over.

‘So very highly. Do you really think that Solo is going to turn because of you. You don’t have a magic pussy. Even I know the Force doesn’t work like that. Careful Ren, that you don’t let your personal….’ He starts to make little gasping sounds, his hand going to his throat as his face starts to turn puce.

‘Careful Hux, I wouldn’t want you to choke on your stupidity.’ She smirks as she struts past, hand clenched before letting him go.

Hux sags to his knees gasping for breath, his bulging eyes glaring toward the doorway.

‘You should never underestimate me, _General_.’ She hisses as a parting shot before disappearing.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben turns off the engines and sits back in the chair, taking a deep breath. He’s just arrived on D’Qar at the Resistance headquarters. He can feel his mother approaching and gets to his feet. He heads through the legendary ship and down the ramp to find his mother smiling warmly at the foot of it.

‘Darling.’ Leia Organa Solo smiles as Ben pulls her into his arms, having to crouch down to do so.

‘Hey mom.’ He mutters into her shoulder, eyes closing as he breathes her in.

He’s always been a mommy’s boy. While he perhaps has more in common with his father, it’s his mother that he strives to make happy; his mother that he seeks approval from; his mother who he loves most in the entire galaxy.

Leia detangles herself, patting her son on the chest as she looks up at him, a warm and happy smile on her lips.

‘You look tired Ben. Aren’t you sleeping? Is it the nightmares again? Have they come back?’ Leia enquires rapidly, scanning over his face, concern casting over her own.

‘I’m fine. I’ve just got something on my mind.’ He replies, unable to hide the weariness in his voice that makes a neat eyebrow to fire up on his mother’s face.

‘Ben-’

‘Mom. I’m fine. Trust me. You don’t want to know.’ He smiles as they walk, heading for the nerve center of the Resistance, as maintenance staff get to work checking over the Falcon.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben and Leia walk into the control room, and Ben receives welcoming smiles and nods as they head to the heart of the room. Ben politely returns the gestures, but his smile widens at the sight of his father.

Han Solo is leaning against the central control panel, pretending to know what is being said and what is going on. Leia tuts next to her son and rolls her eyes, but there’s a loving smile on her lips as she crosses her arms over her chest, mimicking her husband's posture.

‘You know you should leave the brain stuff to mom.’ Ben snickers as he matches his parents, arms crossed over his chest.

Han turns around, a crooked smile on his face and delight in his eyes at the sight of his son.

‘You’ve grown.’ He fires at Ben, hand now on his cocked him.

‘Or you’ve shrunk.’ Ben shoots right back, a grin spreading over his face.

‘Son.’

Han pulls his son in for a hug, one that Ben returns with his own.

‘Hey there old man.’ He mutters and Han scoffs as he breaks the hug.

‘Hey, less of the old. I’m still a young man-’

‘At heart maybe but your grey hair says otherwise.’ Ben quips as he ruffles his father’s hair, a smile on his face as Han bats his hand away.

‘For your information your mother quite likes my hair colour.’ Han winks at his wife who is standing there watching the exchange.

‘That’s _too_ much information thank you.’ Ben shakes his head, and gets a playful slap to the arm from his mother.

‘So how long are you planetside this time darling?’ Leia asks, turning her attention to her son.

‘Um, I dunno. A couple of days. A few weeks. I don’t know yet. Depends what offers come my way. What work comes in. You know what it’s like.’ Ben tells her, his voice dropping a little.

Everyone knows the occupation of the younger Solo, but it doesn’t mean he likes his mother’s staff and colleagues knowing his business.

‘Well, I’ll take whatever I can get.’ Leia smiles, hugging her son’s arm.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben lies back down on the bed in his room, his eyes closing as he lets out a sigh. For as long as his mother has been the General of the Resistance, and no matter where they base themselves throughout the galaxy, Ben has had his own room.

It’s nothing fancy or grand. It’s fairly basic. A bed, a wardrobe, a desk and chair, a small chest of drawers and a fresher. There are a few possessions that Ben keeps there. At the insistence of his mother. She claims that if he doesn’t have anything there then how does she know he’ll come back. To which he always replies that as long as she is there then he’ll come back.

There are some clothes in the wardrobe and drawers, a few artifacts and trinkets that he’s found along his travels, and a potted plant on the windowsill. He always returns expecting it to have perished from a lack of water, but instead he always finds it flourishing, no doubt thanks to his mother.

He rubs his thumbs against his temples, trying to soothe the throbbing. He’s been plagued by a near persistent headache ever since Tatooine. Ever since Rey happened. He lets out a low tired groan.

Why did he have to have sex with her of all people. But he wasn’t really at fault. She’d lied to him, claimed her name was Kira. How was he to know that she was using an alias, but he knows the answer to that. He has the Force, he should have been able to sense her duplicity, seen inside her mind that she was lying.

But he wasn’t thinking with that brain. He was only thinking with his cock.

And now she is haunting his every waking minute. He can’t get her off his mind, her face is there every time he closes his eyes. Her beautiful face, the smattering of freckles over the bridge of her nose and cheekbones, her cute little nose and her wicked mouth.  And her eyes, her breathtaking hazel eyes. So big and expressive, so full of pure mischief and devilish intent.

She’s even there in his dreams. Dreams of their bodies wrapped around one another. Of her writhing beneath him. Her riding him into pure ecstasy. Coming undone by her knowledgeable fingers, or her pouting pink lips. Of calling out her name like a mantra as he spills himself deep inside of her, hands gripping her hips as she cries out in blissful pleasure. Pleasure only he can give her.

He simply cannot forget her. Not that he’s actively trying to. But being with his parents and surrounded by her enemy he feels the weight of his betrayal all the more keenly.

He lets out an annoyed huff, trying to clear his mind of all thoughts of her. Of Rey. Because what is the point of thinking about her? It’s not like they can be together. She, and her organisation are his mother’s sworn enemy. It would be impossible.

Plus he doubts he’ll ever see her again.

Maybe that’d be for the best.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey reads the text on the screen carefully. She needs it to be perfectly clear.

Ben Solo is to be captured **alive** and **unharmed**.

She takes a sharp breath, a smirk spreading across her lips as she gives a single nod and the technical officer presses send on the ‘Wanted’ order.

Ben Solo will be her’s soon enough.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben slowly walks toward the mess, his stomach making little gurgling noises from hunger. He steps through the doors and is hit with the smell of the mix of foods being cooked and dished out, and his stomach lets out a loud growl.

‘Nothing quite beats real food, eh?’ A happy voice chuckles from behind him and Ben turns around to find Poe Dameron grinning up at him.

Poe is sporting healing bruises and cuts.  Guilt stirs in Ben’s gut because of who gave them to him, someone he knows intimately.  He gives a weak half crooked smile. Poe steps forward and gives him a brief hug, before stepping back, patting him on the arm. BB8 beeps up at Ben who smiles in reply at the droid.

‘Hey Poe.’ Ben greets the slightly shorter man wearing officer issue Resistance uniform.

‘I heard you were back planetside.’ Poe smiles as they head for the line, grabbing a tray each as BB8 rolls beside Poe.

‘Yeah, landed a couple of hours ago.’ Ben supplies as they shuffle along.

‘I’ve got to say you look tired. Anything you want to share?’

Ben notices the look of concern shadowing his oldest friends face, and fakes a smile.

‘No, I’m fine.’

‘Are you sure, because you know I’m a good listener.’

‘Seriously Poe, it’s nothing.’

‘So there is something?’ Poe quickly picks up and Ben lets out an exasperated breath.

‘It’s fine. I’m fine. Everything’s fine.’

‘Well except the First Order trying to take over the galaxy, but other than that I guess everything’s fine.’ Poe snickers and Ben rolls his eyes.

The two men grab their meals before settling down at an empty table in the corner of the mess hall, BB8 stopping at the end of the table. Just then Poe spots someone looking around with a tray in their hand.

‘Hey Finn. Over here.’ Poe calls, half out of his seat and waving.

Ben turns his head to find a nervous looking man scurry toward their table. He looks at Ben before looking down, unsure of himself.

‘Sit down.’ Poe orders and Finn takes the seat next to him.

‘Ben this is Finn. Finn this is Ben. General Organa’s son.’ Poe makes the quick introductions as both Ben and Finn offer shy smiles to one another.

‘Finn used to be a stormtrooper. He’s the one who got me off the Finalizer.’ Poe states and Finn looks down at his food sheepishly.

Poe had been on Jakku on a recon mission when he’d encountered the First Order. He was taken to the Finalizer and interrogated by Lady Ren, and from the fading marks on his handsome face it wasn’t a comfortable experience.

‘Yeah sorry about that.’ Ben grumbles and Poe shakes his head.

‘Don’t be. I’m fine. There was nothing you could have done. I think the son of General Organa turning up on the Finalizer would have drawn perhaps a little bit of attention. Besides you have your thing.’ Poe shrugs, looking at Ben with a reassuring smile while Ben looks a little glum.

Not another word is exchanged as the three of them tuck into their meals.

Ben is just finishing his bowl of winterberry jelly when his mother, father and what seems like every single commanding officer in the Resistance march into the mess hall and head in his direction.

He sucks the purple jelly off the spoon before placing it back in the dish as he watches them approach, seeing worry and concern on his mother’s face. Poe gulps heavily, brows furrowing as the officer party stops by the table. Finn shifts as if he’s wishing the ground would swallow him up. BB8 rolls back beneath the table between Poe’s legs.

‘Why have the First Order issued a warrant for your arrest.’ Leia barks, annoyance, fear and anger adding to her worry and concern.

Ben closes his eyes as he lets out a long sigh.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 recap:
> 
> Ben struggles with what he did and his feelings over it while spending time with his family. Rey meanwhile taught Hux a lesson and set her plan in action with an arrest warrant. One that posed a question to Ben from his mother.
> 
> Chapter 3 summary:
> 
> Leia, Han and the Resistance wait for the answer to Leia's question and the answer has disastrous results. Rey gets increasingly frustrated until opportunity presents itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read these first two chapters and I hope that you continue with this one :)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos etc - they mean a lot :D
> 
> Thank you to ReyloRobyn2011 for the brilliant and inspiring aesthetic <3

o-o-o-o-o

‘Why have the First Order issued a warrant for your arrest.’ Leia barks, annoyance, fear and anger adding to her worry and concern.

Ben closes his eyes as he lets out a sigh. His mind is racing for an excuse, anything but the truth.

‘A deal with one of their associates went south.’ He mutters, looking up at his mother with a shrug and a innocent expression.

‘The truth Ben. Now.’ She barks, clearly exasperated.

Ben closes his eyes and lets out a loud breath, his mother is giving him very little option.

‘Fine. But can we talk about this alone?’ Ben looks beyond his parents at the gathered officers.

‘No. You will tell all of us what mess you've got yourself into this time.’

‘You make it sound like this is a regular occurrence.’ Ben grumbles.

‘Ben!’ Leia snarls angrily.

‘Okay, okay. Just...let me explain. But please don’t go mad.’ He grumbles, not able to look his mother in the eye.

‘Everyone out.’ Leia shouts and everyone scrambles to their feet and dashes out of the room, apart from the officers Leia arrived with and Han.

Poe and Finn get to their feet to leave. Finn doesn’t need to be asked twice and practically sprints from the room with BB8 hot on his heels.

‘Poe, you can stay. Perhaps my son will need a friend to help him out of whatever _mess_ he’s got himself into.’ Leia snaps, eyes burning with growing anger as she continues to glare at her son as Poe sits back down.

When the room is empty of everyone but the Solo family, Poe and the Resistance officers Leia’s eyes narrow on her clearly uncomfortable son.

‘Well then. Start talking.’ Leia demands as Ben sighs once more, shoulders slumping and eyes fixed on the table in front of him.

‘I-I, I encountered the First Order on Tatooine.’

‘And you’re only telling us this now? Ben! What were you thinking. You should have told us this straight away.’ Leia barks as she shakes her head and folds her arms over her chest.

‘Nothing happened. Well, if you count knocking out a bunch of stormtroopers as nothing.’ Ben shrugs, trying to make light of what happened while still avoiding the true depth of his encounter.

He’s hoping he doesn’t have to admit to that one. Especially to his mother and a bunch of Resistance officers.

‘I hardly think that they’d issue an order to all the bounty hunters in the galaxy to bring you in alive just because you knocked out a few stormtroopers. The truth Ben. Now. Before I truly lose my temper.’ Leia growls, and her heart pangs when she sees her son visibly flinch.

‘Okay, okay.’ He sighs, getting to his feet and running his hands through his hair as he steps away from the table.

He closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath, his back to his mother as he faces the window. He really really didn’t want to have to admit this. But apparently he has no choice.

‘I slept with Rey.’ He says, his voice surprisingly even and calm, but not very loud.

‘What? You did what?’ Leia gasps exasperated, as she looks between her son’s back and her husband.

Han shrugs, a dumbfounded yet slightly impressed expression on his face.

‘I had sex with Rey, okay?  Are you happy now?  I had sex with the fucking Mistress of the Knights of Ren. Snoke’s number one assassin. Lady Rey. Lady Ren. Whatever you want to call her. I fucked her.’ Ben snarls angrily, as he turns around to face the bewildered group of officers and his parents, and seeing the horror on his mother’s face, it makes his heart skip a painful beat.

‘You…..are you out of your mind?’ Leia snaps, horror turning into rage.

‘I didn’t know it was her.’ He sighs.

‘How do you not know Ben? She’s-’

‘Because I’m a smuggler mom. I’m not a soldier, or a pilot, or a member of the Resistance. I don’t know what she looks like. She didn’t use her own name. I just met a beautiful woman in a bar and….and….’ He trails off with a huff as his mother fires him a look of clear disappointment.

‘You had sex with her. You are a complete and utter idiot. She’s the enemy Ben. Not someone you have a one night stand with. You’re Force sensitive, and so is she. How did you not know.’

He shrugs weakly and Leia out a noisy huff through her nose, jaw clenched as she looks at him, disappointment in her eyes.

‘You’ve even outdone your Father this time. I am so disappointed with you right now.’ Leia sighs, shaking her head, and Ben feels awful as he looks at her.

‘I’m sorry. But I didn’t know.’ He presses stepping forward toward his parents.

‘I just hope for your sake, for everyone’s sake, that she has a contraceptive implant.’ Leia mutters, disappointment ringing in her voice as she turns on her heels and marches out of the room, followed by her officers.

Ben slumps down in the nearest chair, resting his elbows on the edge of the table and running his hands through his hair.

‘Ben-’

‘Just don’t dad. Please, don’t.’ Ben grumbles and Han lets out a sigh.

‘Well if you need to talk, you know where to find me.’ Han offers as he pats Ben on the shoulder before leaving the mess.

Poe gets to his feet and steps over to the table Ben is now sitting at. Ben glances up at his friend and flinches when he sees the look of clear disappointment on Poe’s battered face, a reminder of what Rey is capable of.

‘You weren’t to know. Not many people know what she looks like. Mostly because she never leaves survivors….’ Poe trails off, looking away clearly remembering his own violent encounter with the woman.

‘I’m so sorry Poe. I really didn’t know who she was. I didn’t know she was the one-’ Ben begins apologising.

‘Look Ben. You can’t change what happened. You’ve just got to move on with it.’ Poe interrupts, his voice strained and a little curt.

Ben jumps to his feet when the doors clatter open and a bunch of Resistance soldiers flood into the mess hall. He looks over at them as he sits back.

‘Ben Solo, you are under arrest for treason.’ A stern looking officer snarls and Ben rises to his feet.

‘On whose orders?’ Ben demands, taking a step back, eying them wearily.

‘Orders of the Resistance.’

‘My mother? She wouldn’t.’ Ben mutters with confusion as he looks toward the open window.

‘Arrest him.’ The officer barks and four Resistance soldiers step forward.

Ben is frozen with shock as cuffs are slapped onto his wrists and he's hauled toward the door.

‘This isn't right. You're arresting me for having sex. SEX.’ Ben complains incredulous, trying to catch the eye of one of the soldiers at his side as he’s escorted down the corridor.

He huffs, the Force swirling around him and the cuff on his one wrist falls open. In a flash he's turned on his heels, shoulders the startled soldiers out of the way and is dashing toward the window at the end of the corridor.

He waves his hand and the glass shatters only a second before he jumps, thankful that the corridor is ground level. The moment his boots hit the dirt he sets off at a sprint, hearing shouts coming from behind.

He will not be thrown in prison for having sex.

o-o-o-o-o

‘General your son is escaping.  I don't know how but he’s heading for the Millennium Falcon.’ A soldier gasps as he bursts into Leia’s office.

‘What?’ Leia barks as she jumps to her feet.

She hurries toward the door, brushing past the panting soldier with Han hot on her heels.

‘What cuffs did you use?’ She snaps as she bursts into a run heading for the tarmac.

‘Normal ones.’ The soldier mumbles.

‘You are aware that my son is Force Sensitive are you not?’

‘Y-yes.’

‘And you wonder how he escaped.’ She shout as they dash out into the chaos of the runway.

The sound of a blaster canon going off in the near distance chills Leia to the bone.

‘CEASE FIRE.’ She hollers, followed by Han shouting as he runs forward waving his arms around as the Falcon detaches from the fuel pipe holding it in down.

Ben just about manages to dodge a second shot, making the Falcon shudder as he heads for the atmosphere at at punishing speed as Han and Leia watch their son flee.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Lady Ren. We have received a communication from a bounty hunter on Nal Hutta that they have captured Ben Solo.’ A nervous looking junior officer tells Rey.

She smirks and nods, while pulling her hood over her head, covering all of her face but her lips. A hologram flashes to life from a port in front of Rey and she holds her breath.

‘Lady Ren. It’s an honour and a pleasure to have an audience with you-’

‘Get on with it.’ She snarls, interrupting the man.

‘May I present to you the prize you seek.’ The middle aged, one eyed and ragged man states proudly, and Rey feels her heart clench as a man with a hood over his head is lead in front of the projection.

She doesn’t speak as the bounty hunter yanks off the hood and Rey snarls. It’s not Ben. The wide eyed and panic stricken man doesn’t even look like him. He’s at least ten years older than Ben. His hair is too short and his eyes are too brown.

‘You have wasted my time hunter.’ She growls, her hands clenching.

The bounty hunter starts to gasp, gripping his hands to his throat as his eyes bulge in their sockets. Rey tilts her chin upwards, watching as the life is choked out of the man. He falls out of view of the projector but Rey can still hear his desperate rasping breath, the panic of the captive as he staggers from view and the fear of those around the hunter.

‘Mitaka.’ Rey snaps, turning her head toward the officer still standing at the edge of the room.

‘Yes-yes Ma’am.’ Mikata trembles, his face as white as a sheet.

‘Any more?’ She hisses and he shakes his head.

‘N-n-no. None. Not-not at the moment, ma’am.’ He stammers, looking petrified.

‘Dismissed.’ Rey hisses, turning her head away from the officer as he scurries out of the room.

o-o-o-o-o

Now clear of the atmosphere and sure that he’s not being followed by Resistance pilots Ben sags in his seat, letting out a long exhausting breath. The cuffs are still attached to his one wrist. He unlocks it with his mind and tosses it into the passenger seat, noticing that he’s got cuts on his hands from bursting through the window.

He sees the intercom light flash. He sighs as he leans forward and presses the switch.

‘Ben.’ His mother’s voice crackles through the intercom.

‘What?’ He snaps angrily.

‘What are you doing? Where are you going?’ She asks softly, and he sighs.

‘What do you care?’ Rage bubbling through his veins.

‘Of course I care. You’re my son-’

‘They why did you arrest me.’

He lurches forward toward the mic, letting his anger roll off him in waves.

‘For your own safety. You're safer here with me and your father than out there-’ His mother protests.

‘My safety? Bullshit.’ He hisses.

‘Ben-’

‘I don’t want to hear your excuses mom. Just-just leave me alone.’ He barks, tiredness creeping into his voice.

‘But Ben, they’re out there. They’ll capture you.  She'll get you.’

Those are the final words Ben hears as he slams off the intercom and punches the control panel next to it, bloodying his knuckle in the process before slumping back in his seat, running his fingers through his hair.

O-o-o-o-o

‘I’ve lost him haven’t I?’ Leia sighs as she sags down into a chair.

Han gently places his hands on her shoulders, giving a slight squeeze.

‘He just needs to cool off. He’ll come round.’ He offers and Leia huffs.

‘I’ve just driven our son into the hands of our enemy. To her. I shouldn’t have had him arrested.’

‘You were doing what you thought was for the best.’ Han mutters.

‘I just want him here, where he’s safe. I should have spoken to him and not just reacted.’

‘Leia-’

‘Don’t Han. Please don’t.’ She sighs, shaking her head.

‘What do you want me to do?’

‘Find our son. Bring him home.’

o-o-o-o-o

‘Lady Ren.’ Mitaka stammers again as he stands in the doorway of the control room Rey is sitting in.

‘What?’ She replies coolly.

‘The Millennium Falcon has been spotted Mid Rim. It appears to be heading for Takodana.’ Mitaka mutters, his voice trembling.

‘Prepare my shuttle.’ She barks, rising to her feet.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben lands the Falcon at Maz’s Castle, turning the engines off and resting his elbows on his knees and burying his head in his hands. He’s tired and could do with a drink. He gets up out of his seat and heads outside.

He walks down the path, through the woods, along the edge of the lake, breathing in the fresh clear air of Takodana, a tiny smile gracing his lips. But as the castle comes into view he remembers where he is.

Maz’s Castle is full of bounty hunters and assassins. Beings who are happy to make a quick buck at the expense of others. Beings with little or no regard for others. Beings who would happily hand him over for the credits.

He lets out a groan of frustration, turning his head up to the sky, eyes drifting close. He can’t go anywhere, the whole galaxy is hunting for him. The Resistance. The First Order. Bounty hunters. Basicall anyone who wants credits.

He might as well have a massive target on his back.

He opens his eyes and looks down at the ground, spotting a log just off from the path. He strolls over to it and slumps down.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey strides out of her shuttle, looking around. She’s unaccompanied, no TIE Fighters, no stormtroopers. Nothing. Just her and her almost overwhelming desire to find Ben Solo.

She heads off down the path, scanning over the Force and a smirk spreads across her lips when she senses the almost perfectly balanced signature of Ben Solo. And he’s close.

Oh so close.

Her pace quickens, her cloak billowing with her steps and hood pulled over her head. She unhooks her lightsaber, she’s not stupid. She knows he’ll be pissed and armed. She passes the Falcon, pausing to admire the legendary ship. She may be of the Dark Side but even she can appreciate a ship with such history.

But stopping to stare at the past isn’t going to get her to what she wants. She quickly carries on, eyes fixed and focused ahead of her.

A blaster bolt flies over her shoulder, making her hood flutter and she stops dead in her tracks, a wicked smirk spreading across her lips.

‘Ben Solo.’ Rey purrs as she turns around to find him standing there, blaster up and eyes dark with anger.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts, they can be really helpful and inspiring :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 recap:
> 
> Ben had an awkward revelation for his parents and the Resistance officers. He was outraged when he was arrested for having sex and managed to flee. Ending up on Takodana and encountering the woman at the heart of it all, Rey.
> 
> Chapter 4 summary:
> 
> Rey is determined to bring Ben to the Dark Side, but will it work? There's a hasty escape and some fun times and naughtiness.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Hello _Kira_.’ Ben sneers, clear contempt in his voice.

‘Please call me Rey.’ She simpers, not caring that he’s pointing a blaster at her.

‘What do you want from me, _Rey_?’ He barks as she hooks her lightsaber, not fearing his rage.

‘Isn’t that obvious?’

She pushes her hood down, staring right at him as she takes a step forward.

‘No. Not really.’ He bites, not lowering his weapon.

‘You need a teacher-’

‘I’ve been there, done that. It didn’t work out. Thanks for the offer though.’ Ben bites.

‘Maybe you had the wrong teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force-’

‘Save it sweetheart. I don’t need to hear your sales pitch.’ Ben interrupts and Rey’s nostrils flare with annoyance.

‘You’re powerful Ben. More powerful than perhaps you know-’

‘I know what I am. You’re not telling me anything I don’t already know.’ He interrupts, again.

‘So you’re happy to just be a smuggler?’

‘Yes.’

‘Really? Even your father became more than just a smuggler.’ She points out.

‘I know what my father did, and I know what my father was.’ Ben snaps with annoyance.

‘You’re the most wanted man in the galaxy. Do you really want to be running for your the rest of you life? Your business in ruins. Not being able to trust anyone. Because we both know that smugglers will do anything for credits, even turn on their own.’ She drawls, a look of growing triumph in her eyes as his flicker with doubt.

‘I don’t want to hear it.’

‘Are you really happy always being _just_ the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. _Just_ the nephew of Luke Skywalker. _Just_ the grandson of Darth Vader. The whole galaxy knows who they are. Knows their stories. Knows their names. Yet no-one knows who you are. No one cares who Ben Solo is. Not until now.’ Rey smirks.

‘I don’t care.’ He mutters, shaking his head but she can feel annoyance swirling around him, and there are tells in his body language, she’s pressing his buttons.

‘Now the galaxy knows your name. But only because of me. Not because of you.’ She tells him smugly and his jaw tenses.

‘No one will care why you’re wanted by the First Order. They will only care that they’ve got the right man. That they’ll be the ones to claim the credits.’ She tells him, her voice so convincing, so honest, so seductive.

His hand lowers more as he contemplates her words, his eyes looking down as she steps forward again.

‘No one cares about you Ben.’ she murmurs and his eyes flash up to meet hers.

‘No one but me.’ She purrs, now on him, her one arm loosely wrapping around his shoulders, fingers brushing the hair at the nap of his skull as her other runs up and down his chest.

His breath is coming out in shallow pants as his eyes narrow, looking down at her.

‘I care Ben.’ She whispers, her voice is almost hypnotic, drawing him in.

‘I care. The Supreme Leader cares. Join me. Join the Dark Side. Release all that power I can feel inside of you.’ She emphasises her point by circling her finger over his chest, whispering in his ear.

‘Become a legend. Make your own destiny. Build your own future. Join me and we can have it all. The galaxy will be ours. I will be yours.’ She practically pants, eyes full of excitement, a pout on her lips as she trembles from her own words, her own power circling her.

‘No.’

It’s the first word out of his mouth and Rey looks surprised to hear it, so sure in herself and her words that she wasn’t expecting his defiance.

‘What?’ She gasps, her confidence faltering as Ben steps back, brushing away her hands.

‘No.’

‘No?’ She gasps.

‘I’m not joining the Dark Side or the First Order. I don’t want to rule anything. I don’t want to control the galaxy. I don’t want that kind of power. I am happy with who I am. I don’t care if no one knows my name. I don’t want any of that.’ Ben states and Rey looks at him with clear shock.

‘But you’d be so powerful. We could rule the galaxy together. Just us. Me and you.’

‘That’s not what I want. I don’t want to rule anything.’

‘Then what do you want?’ She snaps, frustration brimming in her eyes.

‘I just want to belong and be happy. To have a purpose. Even if I never find out what that is, at least I’d have tried. Tried to be who _I_ want to be.’

‘And you can have that with me and the Dark Side.’

‘Stop kidding yourself Rey.’ He spits at her, but before either of them can say another word Ben lifts his hand and the blaster bolt aimed right for one of them both freezes in mid air.

Rey spins around, eyes furious and lightsaber lit in her hand. The Dark Side pulls her in and it feels like fire, like molten lava coursing through her body. She surrounds herself with it. No matter what she will always be more Dark than Light. She will always have her temper, so short and so quick.

She sees an assortment of bounty hunters, assassins and drunk patrons from Maz’s Castle flooding the path, various weapons drawn. She knows that some will be on her side, but others will be against her. That’s the problem with a place like that, so many different allegiances.

But that’s fine. She’ll kill all who stand in her way. She doesn’t care. She twirls the blistering red cross guard lightsaber in her hand, a sneering smirk spreading across her lips.

Yet before she can even engage in a fight with any of them they all collapse to the ground, rendered unconscious. She spins around, anger bubbling in her veins.

Ben hurries toward her and grabs her wrist, stilling her lightsaber.

‘Come on.’ He barks, eyes looking over her head as he sees more beings spill out from Maz’s Castle.

‘What?’ She snarls, jerking her wrist away, and now he looks her in the eyes.

‘Not everything has to end in death.’ He spits, anger clear in his own eyes and she feels the Darkness circle them both.

She holds his gaze for a long moment, the air crackling with tension, before she extinguishes her lightsaber. Ben lets out a relieved breath before turning on his heels and striding away from her. Rey remains standing there, watching him walk, her head cocked to the side. She quite enjoys the view of Ben Solo walking away from her, his ass snug in his well fitted pants.

‘Rey!’ He snaps, looking back at her over his shoulder and she lets out a huff before walking after him, she will not run for him, but her pace is quick enough to catch up with him at the ramp of the Falcon.

‘I am not getting in that.’ She hisses, hearing the shouting getting ever closer.

Ben spins to face her, his body so close that she can feel the heat of him. He lets out a growl, it goes straight to her core and she smirks up at him.

‘Do you have to fight over everything? Just get on the damn ship. Please.’ He grits, frustration fraying the edges of his already strained cool.

‘Well, when you put it like that.’ She quips a teasing smirk on her lips as she brushes past him, making sure to make contact.

As she ascends the ramp she hears an explosion and turns her head, looking back outside. Ben steps past her and she knows what it was, he’s just released the blaster bolt and it’s hit a tree. Giving them some much needed time for their escape.

The ramp rises behind Rey as her eyes scan around the Millennium Falcon. She may be of the Dark Side, but as a scavenger child growing up on Jakku stories of the heroics of the legendary Han Solo and Chewbacca kept her going. Dreams of meeting them, of stepping foot inside this very ship gave her something to strive for.

But all that was before Snoke found her and got his talons into her when she was just a teenager. He saved her. Gave her a life of greater meaning. A life where she didn’t have to worry where her next meal would come from if she didn’t scavenge enough. A life where she didn’t have to struggle through the smallest of spaces in order to get the best scrap, and having to worry if the whole thing with crumble around her ears and suffocate her to death. She owes Snoke everything.

‘Rey.’ Ben calls from further inside the ship and she makes her way through to find him in the cockpit.

‘The gunner position is back there.’ He nods behind her and she looks over her shoulder.

‘I’m guessing you know how to fire a weapon.’ He calls as she makes her way down the ladder and settles into the seat.

‘Of course I do. I just hope you’re as good a pilot as your father.’ She shouts, petulantly.

Ben sniggers as he pulls on the headset as Rey does likewise in her position.

‘You ain’t seen nothin yet sweetheart.’ Ben snickers into the mic and Rey scowls as he sends the Falcon up, the ground getting further away from her.

Ben flies low over the forest as Rey spots a number of ships rising into the sky, all in hot pursuit of the Falcon.

‘Are you actually going to get us out of here?’ She snips, hands gripping the controls as blaster bolts fill the air.

‘Are you actually going to fire at them or is everything up to me?’

‘I thought death wasn’t the answer.’ She retorts with a prideful smirk.

‘When it’s a choice between mine and theirs, then there is no other answer.’ He replies quickly, sending the Falcon upwards.

Rey smirks as she fires, eyes glinting with Darkness when she hits her first target. But there are still at least five ships on their tail and more joining the chase at every moment.

Ben manoeuvres the Falcon into some impossible angles, banking suddenly upwards, spinning upside-down, swooping back down, brushing over the canopy of the forest while shaking off their pursuers, well that is until Rey fires them down and they plummet back into the forest below.

‘Are you going to get us out of here or are you happy just showing off?’ Rey barks and Ben sniggers.

‘So you’re impressed then sweetheart?’ He chuckles and she scowls, letting her frustration out with a line of blasters bolts on the ship that springs up from between the trees, but as quick as it came up it’s back down.

‘I never said I was impressed.’ She scoffs, but there’s a smirk on her lips as he banks upwards, the Falcon roaring from Takodana off to space.

Rey climbs from the turret to find Ben standing in the corridor, a dark lustful look in his eyes. She doesn’t even get to utter a single word before he’s on her. Hands cupping her jaw, pressing her back against the wall as he kisses her passionately. She places her hands on his hips before snaking them around to the small of his back, pulling him flush against her. She can feel their mutual adrenaline pumping through the Force as they pull at one another’s clothes, breaking their kiss, both panting a little breathlessly.

Ben unhooks the fastenings of her cloak and yanks it from her shoulders; it floats to the ground, while she tugs at his belt buckle. He grabs her lightsaber, eying it cautiously. Rey looks at his face, sees his pensive gaze and she gently takes it from his hand.

He watches with narrow eyes as she levitates it down the corridor and out of the way and view. But the moment has passed. Ben lets out a loud breath before stepping back, his eyes down.

‘Sorry.’ He mumbles before stepping away, heading for the main hold.

‘Ben, wait.’ Rey calls as she pulls herself up off the wall, ignoring her cloak still on the ground as she chases after him.

She finds him slumped on a chair, arms leaning on a Dejarik table, chin resting on his arms. She walks over to him slowly and cautiously, as if she were approaching an unpredictable beast.

‘Are you okay?’ She enquires softly, pausing a foot away.

He looks up at her from beneath his surprisingly long eyelashes, but he doesn’t answer.

‘What are we doing?’ He eventually questions, shifts so he’s sitting up, looking away from her.

‘Running.’ She replies simply, because despite their current situation this is actually working in her favour.

He huffs, hands running through his dark hair and Rey gulps, biting on the inside of her bottom lip.

‘Where are we going?’ She asks gently, it’s a fair question but he shoots her a questioning and cautious look.

‘Why? So you can alert the First Order? I’m not having you bringing death and destruction there. No chance.’ Ben spits as he shuffles to his feet.

‘I’m not going to do anything. I just want to know. Or don’t your prisoners get such a privilege.’ She snaps and Ben gawps at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

‘Prisoner? What? You think you’re my prisoner?’ He scoffs in clear disbelief.

‘Well aren’t I?’ She challenges and he shakes his head, baffled by her claim.

‘No. Look Snoke might have you on a leash, hold you prisoner but I’m not Snoke. I don’t take prisoners.’ Ben barks, annoyance and insult lacing his words.

‘So if I went into the cockpit and changed the course you wouldn’t stop me?’ She questions, eyes gleaming with tinges of Darkness.

Ben glares right back at her, his own eyes full of hints of Darkness.

Suddenly Rey darts from the main hold and down the corridor. Ben dashes after her, grabbing her around the waist just as they enter the cockpit. But Rey is like a wild beast as she struggles in his grip, thrashing and flailing her arms and kicking her legs wildly.

‘Let go of me.’ She snarls, dragging her blunt nails over the back of his hands and Ben reflexively lets her go with a sharp gasp.

Both of them are panting, chests heaving, and there’s a look of pure, unadulterated lust in their eyes. They move together, lips crashing together, hands pawing at the other, tugging at clothes and belts.

Soon Rey’s boots, pants and belt, Ben’s belt and nerf leather jacket are discarded in the corridor. They tumble to the ground, Ben landing on his back and Rey on top of him. She shifts quickly so she’s straddling him, her hands gripping his wrists, pinning them down above his head.

‘Look who’s the prisoner now.’ She purrs lowly.

They stare at one another for a long moment before Rey slowly, very slowly, grinds against his crotch. Ben lets out an airy groan, bucking his hips. A wicked smirk spreads across her lips as she leans down, capturing his lips for a long and surprisingly sensual kiss. She lets go of his one wrist and snakes her hand between their bodies, pushing his pants open enough to free his erection.

Ben moves his hand into her hair, tugging at one of her three buns, pulling it loose. But then the feel of Rey’s hand on his cock distracts him and his eyes scrunch close as he lets out a groan as she gives him a few slow, languid strokes.

Rey breaks the kiss, dragging her hands down his covered torso as she sits back and his fingers dig into her waist. She notices that the comm’s light is flashing and a wicked thought passes through her mind as she grinds against him.

She rises up on her knees as she lines him up with her entrance. Ben looks down, and doesn’t even try to stop the loud moaning grunt that echoes around the cockpit as he watches her sink down on his cock. She lets out a breathy gasp when she’s to the hilt, toes curling and eyes rolling a little.

Rey starts to move up and down, buildinging up a steady pace, both of them breathing heavily. She looks over at the comm’s light and it’s still flashing, and she smirks wickedly.

‘Fuck Rey.’ Ben groans as she snaps her hips, and he’s just about able to see her breasts jiggle behind the fabric of her tunic.

Her hands are covering his as she continues to ride him. Ben is grunting and groaning, the noise mingled with her own gasps and moans. She pants loudly as she starts to rub her clit. He growls lowly, his eyes transfixed by her fingers as she touches herself.

He starts to buck his hips as he feels his release getting closer. Rey begins to grind, her walls starting to contract and flutter around his cock. Her fingers move faster and faster as he thrusts up into her.

Her eyes fix on the switch and she gives it a shove with the Force as Ben groans beneath her, and because of her as she rolls her hips in time with his thrusts, the sound of their mutual pleasure echoing around the cockpit, oblivious of all other sounds.

‘Fuck you’re so hot Rey.’ He grumbles, his eyes drifting close as he heads toward his release.

‘That’s it Ben. Fuck me. Yes. Harder. That’s it.’ Rey pants on the brink of her orgasm.

Ben comes with a loud grunt, pulling her down hard on his cock and making her yelp, his nails digging into her skin and eyes scrunched closed. Rey leans over him, hands either side of his head as she rolls her hips desperately as she falls over the edge as well.

‘Fuck Ben, oh fuck. Oh fuck.’ She gasps through her release, her arms giving out and she falls against his chest, his cock still buried in her, pulsing with aftershocks.

Rey smirks into his neck as she pushes the switch of the comms off as Ben wraps his arms around her upper back, holding her against him as they take a moment, regaining their breathes.

‘Now, will you tell me where we’re going?’ Rey murmurs as she slowly sits up, feeling him start to soften inside of her.

Ben sighs as he guides her off his lap, he’s starting to feel sore and achy, fucking on the floor is not the best of ideas, but it, like their first time - had been rather spur of the moment. He tucks himself back in before getting to his feet and looking down at her as she kneels on the floor looking up at him, pantless.

‘Endor. We’re going to Endor.’ He tells her before walking out of the cockpit, leaving Rey alone.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please share your thoughts, I love to know what you think :)
> 
> Thank you to ReyloRobyn2011 for the lovely aesthetic and for your help with this chapter and Shwtlee's too :o* <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 recap:
> 
> Ben encountered Rey on Takodana. They were set upon but escaped on the Falcon thanks to some expert piloting by Ben and shot making by Rey. But things became tense before coming to a head on the floor of the Falcon, but that didn't stop a naughty Rey broadcasting their exploits on the comm's.
> 
> Chapter 5 summary:
> 
> Ben and Rey arrive on Endor but Rey doesn't hit it off with the ewoks.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Did I really just hear my…...my baby having _sex_ with _that_  girl.’ Leia snarls, hands clenched into fists and jaw set tight as she glares at the communications station in front of her.

‘Errrr.’ Lieutenant Connix mumbles as she looks over at Poe and Finn who are standing the other side of the Resistance General.

‘Maybe it wasn’t what you think?’ Poe mumbles with a shrug.

‘You heard exactly what I heard commander Dameron. There is no disputing what they were doing. But why would he do that? Why would he open the comm’s link when he was….. _doing_ her.’ Leia grits, disgust, fear and horror curling in her gut.

‘Maybe they knocked the comm’s on.’ Poe suggests and Leia takes a breath, inhaling deeply.

‘There are a lot of maybe’s there commander.’ Leia hisses as she rises to her feet and fires an angry glare at Poe.

Poe steps aside as Leia turns. She storms past the three younger members of the Resistance before calling without turning her back.

‘Find my son before it’s too late Dameron. And that’s an order.’

o-o-o-o-o

‘Oh fuck.’ Ben grumbles as the radar picks up a lot of objects coming up on the horizon.

‘What?’ Rey questions as she looks over at him.

‘It's either a First Order fleet or it’s the Resistance. Either way it's not good.’ He explains gesturing at the radar.

‘No need to panic-’

‘Who says I'm panicking?’ He snaps.

‘You are.’

‘I am not panicking.’ He hisses, glaring at her.

‘You are.’ She mouths to herself as she draws the Force to her as Ben looks over at her.

‘Just keep the course and everything will be fine.’ She tells him confidently as she starts to manipulate the light, energy and sound waves around the Falcon.

Ben just stares at her with awe, mouth falling open with eyes wide as he feels the Force moving around him and through him, it’s being drawn to her, pulled by her. It’s as if she’s glowing with Light.

‘Ben. Concentrate.’ Rey smirks with a side glance as she herself concentrates on cloaking the Falcon from whatever fleet is up ahead.

He jumps in his seat and turns his attention back to piloting the ship.

‘You know that was mainly a Jedi technique.’ He mumbles and Rey side eyes him again, the Force swirling around them both.

‘Ben!’

‘Sorry. Sorry.’ He grumbles as he adjusts in his seat, returning his attention to piloting the legendary ship.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Let me do the talking.’ Ben states as he walks down the ramp, Rey huffs and rolls her eyes.

‘I know how to hold a conversation you know.’ She snaps pushing past him and storming off into the forest.

Ben shakes his head and let's out a long breath, before following her, his bag slung over his shoulder. He makes his way through the dense, rich forest. Rey has disappeared from view but he can sense her up ahead so he's not worried.

Suddenly he hears a whoosh and a girlish yelp and he goes off jogging, pretty sure of the cause. He sniggers when he finds her trapped in an ewok net hanging from a couple of trees.

‘Don't laugh. Get me down from here.’ Rey demands and Ben sees movement in the bushes and soon he's surrounded by ewoks, armed with spears and sticks.

‘Ben!’ Rey barks as he greets the ewoks in their own tongue.

Rey huffs loudly and pulls her lightsaber from her belt and ignites it. But due to the cramped net and tight angle she nicks her side with one of the cross blades and let's out a whine as she slices the net open.

Ben hurries forward and catches her in his arms just in time. She looks wide eyed and startled as he holds her against his chest. Their eyes meet and Ben’s breath hitches in his throat as he looks into her bewitching hazel eyes. But they're brought out of their respective dazes by an impatient ewok jabbing Ben in the leg with his stick.

‘Put me down.’ Rey gasps breathlessly and Ben lets her down.

Once Rey is back on her feet the ewoks surround her growling, spears aimed at her.

‘Ben.’ Rey hisses as he crosses his arms over his chest amusement on his face.

‘What are they doing? Stop them.’ She hisses, hands raised, but so is her unlit lightsaber.

‘They don’t trust you.’ He points out and she scoffs.

‘Like you, then.’ She mutters and his eyes narrow as she pouts.

He steps forward and reaches over, plucking her saber from her hand much to her clear annoyance.

‘What are you doing? Give me that.’ She snarls, eyes a blaze.

‘Relax. They don't trust you because they don't know you. They're just trying to suss you out. And this isn’t going to help.’ He smiles, hanging her saber on his belt and a shudder runs down Rey's spine at the sight of it.

That possessive side of her enjoys the sight of her lightsaber on his belt, almost like ownership. Her of him and him of her.

Rey stands tall, chin up as she’s assessed by the furry little bipeds. They start chattering at Ben and he talks back to them and Rey’s brows furrow.

‘You understand them? And you can speak their language?’ She questions, eyes narrowing, but she’s impressed.

‘Sweetheart when your parents are Han Solo and Leia Organa it pays to know things. Besides they think my mother’s protocol droid is some sort of deity, and who am I to tell them any different.’ He chuckles as the ewoks step back, lowering their weapons.

‘So, am I free to go?’ She enquires and Ben sniggers.

‘Yes. You’re free to go.’ He smirks at her, and she scowls right back.

‘So where is it we’re going?’ Rey asks as she walks next to Ben, behind their company of ewoks.

‘Bright Tree Village to see Kneesaa. She’s the Chief. She’ll decide if we can stay.’ Ben explains and Rey falls quiet as they approach a rope ladder.

The ewoks begin to climb and Ben pauses to shift the strap of his bag over his head so it’s on his back.

‘After you.’ He gestures and Rey lets out a huffed breath before she starts to climb.

The burn to her side is smarting as she climbs, but then her brows furrow when she hears a soft snigger from below her and she pauses, looking down at Ben.

‘What?’ She barks with annoyance.

‘Nothing. I’m just appreciating the view.’ He chuckles with a noncommittal shrug and a wink.

Rey scowls at him, pretending to be annoyed with him ogling her ass. But when she turns her head back to continue climbing she can’t help the smile that graces her face, nor the blush that burns her cheekbones.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sits patiently at Ben’s side as he converses with Kneesaa, she tries to pick up repeated words or phrases but it’s difficult. One thing she does understand is the rather hostile gestures being made towards her from the Chief. She looks at Ben’s face, trying to get a read on his mood, but he doesn’t look fazed. In fact he looks irritatingly calm.

Suddenly the ewoks rise to their feet and Rey looks around alarmed.

‘What’s going on?’ She grits, leaning in toward Ben.

‘They’re going to prepare their welcoming feast. In our honor.’ He fires her a smug smile and she scoffs at him.

‘Don’t you mean in your honour. I get the distinct impression they don’t like me.’ She grumbles, surprised by the fact that she cares of the opinion of a bunch of ewoks.

‘Do you even care what they think about you?’ He enquires and their eyes meet, holding the other's gaze.

When she doesn't reply he gets to his feet and offers her his hand. Rey looks at his hand then up at his blank face, before slipping her hand into his and letting him help her to her feet, letting out a sharp hiss.

‘Are you okay?’ Ben asks, eyes full of concern as he looks down to where her hand is grasping her side.

‘I’m fine.’ She snaps, she’s never been one to show weakness.

‘Rey.’ He huffs exasperated.

‘Fine. If you must know one of the crossguards on my lightsaber burnt me when I was cutting the net.’ She snaps, feeling a flush of embarrassment wash over her as she averts her eyes, not wanting to see his judgement.

‘Oh. Okay. Come on. I’ve got some bacta in my bag.’ He grabs her hand and pulls her out of the hut.

Rey’s eyes settle on their joined hands. She’s not one for physical contact, especially these kind of gestures, but she finds that she quite likes the feel of him holding her hand and leading her. The kindness, softness and gentleness of the gesture goes against everything that she has come to know.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben leads her across a number of suspended wooden bridges past their furry hosts, before finally stopping at what seems a fair distance away from the main part of the village. They’re outside a hut that looks like it was built to accommodate taller sentients, like humans and possibly even Wookies.

She follows him inside to find there’s a wooden framed bed, a small nightstand, a cupboard, a desk and a chair. Very basic, but strangely cosy.

‘Sit down.’ Ben nods towards the bed as he dumps his bag down on the mattress, along with her lightsaber.

She does as he requests and sits down, watching as he opens the bag and fish out a pot of bacta.

‘You’re going to have remove your tunic.’ He points and Rey glances down at her black tunic before looking up at him.

He’s standing there patiently, watching and waiting as she slowly lifts her tunic, wincing as the material catches on her burn. She tosses her tunic behind her, leaving her sat there rather brazenly topless. Her eyes fix on his face as he stares down at her, one eyebrow slightly quirked as he drinks in the sight of her breasts.

‘Do you like what you see?’ She teases, bringing his attention to her smirking face and he blushes.

Ben coughs, muttering something she doesn’t catch as he drops to his knees in front of her. Rey sits a little straighter as he grabs the pot and unscrews the lid. This time his eyes aren’t on her boobs, now he’s taking in the sight of the small, but reasonably deep burn to her side.

‘This might sting.’ He murmurs, casting a glance to her face as he dips two fingers into the goo before moving them toward her damaged skin.

‘I’ve had worse.’ She mutters, but still flinches all the same at the feel of the cool gel as Ben slowly and carefully covers her burn.

His eyes are fixed intently on the injury despite the fact that he’s leaned in a little and is now eye level with her nipples. His other hand snakes around the small of her back, holding her still.

His fingers linger on her waist, his mouth tantalisingly close to her breast, so close that she can feel his hot breath caress her nipple and it sends shivers up and down her spine. Her breathing starts to become shallow as Ben looks up at her, his eyes studying her face, watching as she blushes, seeing her eyes widen and pupils dilate.

She lets out a gasping breath as he slowly descends on her erect dusty pink nipple, eyes still fixed on her face. Ben gently sucks, his tongue teasing the bud, and both hands now gripping her waist to keep her in place.

Rey runs her fingers through his hair, tugging as he stops sucking and instead starts to flick her nipple with his tongue, making her groan and arch towards him. He moves his one hand to the center of her lower back and brings his other round to touch and caress her other breast.

She lets out a moan of pleasure and rubs her thighs together as he massages her breast while returning to sucking the other bud between his lips. Her whole body shudders as Ben runs his finger lightly over the areola, avoiding touching her nipple.

‘Ben.’ She whines, head tilting back and her legs pressing together, needing some friction for the sensations building in her pussy.

He takes mercy on her and pinches her nipple, making her jolt and grunt at the feeling, but the pain is replaced so quickly by a wave of pleasure and she can’t help but groan, loudly. Especially when he does it again.

After a few more pinches and rolling the one bud between his finger and thumb, he releases the other from between his lips with a wet pop. He looks up at her, seeing her skin flushed pink, it makes him groan, before latching onto her pinched nipple, wanting to sooth the pain. He rubs the already wet one with his fingers.

He shifts on his knees, pushing her legs open and settling between her thighs as he continues to lath her breasts with attention. Rey’s hands are still in his hair as he gently lowers her down against the mattress.

Ben pulls his lips off her nipple and looks up at her, a smirk playing on his pouty and swollen lips. His hands are wrapped around Rey’s back, as he presses a featherlight kiss to her ribs and she lets out a moan. He continues to kiss along her ribs and down over her abdomen, alternating the kisses from light to a harder nip. Avoiding her healing burn.

Rey lifts her legs, rubbing her thighs up his sides as he kisses back up her chest, nipping the underside of her breasts and licking her nipples. He sucks her collarbone, leaving a red mark before moving on to kissing her neck. Rey is whining and whimpering from the feel of his tunic rubbing against her sensitive nipples and from the feel of his erection pressing against her thigh when he shifts.

He doesn’t utter a word as he kisses her jaw while running his hand to her pants. He quickly undoes the fastenings and slides his hand inside, his fingers brushing over the mound of her sex and she lets out a loud groan, her own fingers scraping across his scalp.

Ben rubs his middle finger down her slick folds and she arches, moaning as he continues to rub her.

There’s a loud knock on the door. Rey lets out a curse in some jumbled up language as Ben groans softly against her neck as one of the Ewok’s chatters loudly before he replies, his voice low and husky.

‘The feast is ready.’ He informs her as he climbs off her, leaving her a breathless and whimpering mess on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling of the hut as she hears him move around.

She lets out an annoyed huff, eyes drifting close.

‘You coming?’ He purrs, wickedness in his tone and a smirk in his voice as well as on his lips.

‘I could have been.’ She fires him a dark glare and he has the audacity to chuckle, fingers brushing over his lips as he steps out of the hut.

Rey lets out a frustrated groan. It’s not meant to be like this. She's not meant to feel like this.

Her mission was clear: bring Ben Solo to Snoke.

So why does she feel like she wants to keep him to herself.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Let me know what you think, it's great to know what you guys think :)
> 
> Thank you so much to ReyloRobyn2011 for being the beta and aesthetic maker of this chapter <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 recap:
> 
> Ben and Rey arrive on Endor, but the Ewoks aren't fans of Rey. And a self inflicted, yet accidental wound leads to sexy times. Only to be interrupted by the Ewoks - cock blocked!
> 
> Chapter 6 summary:
> 
> Ben and Rey are guests at the Ewok feast, but they're more interested in knowing more about one another. But feelings are making things complicated.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben is the honored guest at the feast, being the son of Princess Leia and all. He smiles warmly at their hosts, greeting each one, including patting the children and babies on the head. Gestures that Rey will not partake in and instead scoffs under her breath and rolls her eyes, arms folded over her chest.

The Ewoks are still wary of her despite Ben telling them that she’s not a threat. She’s not sure what gave him that impression. Of course she’s a threat. She may have been sidetracked but she still has a mission. A mission she fully intends to complete. Even if it takes some time, including indulging him.

She sits next to him a the head of the table, the Ewoks serving him their best offerings. Offerings that he shares with her, much to the clear derision of their hosts, but he doesn’t seem to notice. His focus is on her, and her alone.

While he chats with the village elders, his gaze always returns to her. Rey can only offer small forced smiles, not understanding what is being said when the furry beings look her way. Nearly the entire feast she sits there next to him, silent with no one to talk to.

As the table is cleared the Ewoks start to sing. Rey’s eyebrows dart up when they gather together, playing self made instruments and singing and humming. It’s surprisingly peaceful, melodic and charming and even a genuine smile plays on her lips.

‘I knew you’d warm to them.’ Ben states smugly as he leans in toward her, the smell of wine on his breath.

‘Well clearly you’re misguided.’ She scoffs and he chuckles, looking back over at their hosts.

Rey looks at him from the corner of her eye, sees him bathed in the mix of fire and moonlight. He’s really quite handsome with his strong profile yet somewhat sensitive face. His eyes are warm but also harsh and his lips.

Well what can she say about his lips. There’s always a smirk behind them. And she really wants to feel them on her pussy. She imagines he's very good at that. The thought makes her blush when he turns to look at her, that ever present smirk on said lips, and she realises she's staring.

‘What?’ She snaps, a blush burning her face as she shrugs.

‘Nothing. It’s nice isn’t it?’

‘What is?’ She questions, looking straight ahead as she sips on her cup of wine.

‘Here. This.’ He gestures before picking up his own cup.

She lets out a hum, sneaking a look at him from the corner of her eyes as she holds the cup to her lips. He’s got a warm smile on his lips as if he’s recalling a fond memory.

The Ewoks finish their song and start to move away, retiring for the night after bidding Ben a goodnight and leaving the two of them alone.

‘So. What other languages can you speak?’ She asks making conversation, turning to look at him.

Ben sniggers as he looks back at her, his head tilted to the side. He doesn’t answer, instead he and gets to his feet and offers her his hand. She looks at it with a quirked eyebrow before slotting her hand in his. He pulls her to her feet and doesn’t let go of her hand as he leads her back to their appointed hut.

They’re not quite there when he abruptly turns to face her, making her collide with his chest and let out a startled gasp.

‘Speak or understand?’ He whispers as he leans in and kisses her on the cheek, clearly the wine has gone to his head, but she’s not complaining.

She looks up at him, seeing lust in his eyes and a smirk plays on her lips as she rests her hands against his chest.

‘Both.’ Rey replies brightly.

‘I say one, you say one.’ He gives her a soft smile, his hands settling on her waist.

‘Okay.’ She agrees.

‘I understand Binary.’ He brushes his thumb over her cheek and she mouths the word “same”.

‘I understand Chiss or Cheunh if you prefer.’ She replies as he leans in and kisses the corner of her lips.

‘Gamorrese.’ He kisses the tip of her nose, his hands sneaking beneath her tunic.

‘Kaleesh.’ Rey whispers as he presses a kiss to her her brow, his one hand sliding down the small of her back and over her ass, giving it a squeeze and pulling her flush against him, Rey lets out a small squeak.

‘Shryiiwook.’ He mumbles against her jaw and her eyes flutter.

‘Snivvian.’ She whispers her fingers digging into his pecs.

‘Now speak.’ He presses a kiss to her lips.

‘Basic.’ He kisses her cheek in front of her ear, both hands on her ass.

‘Ben.’ Rey whimpers.

‘I’ve not heard of that language. But you speak it well.’ He snickers, his voice husky and it sends a shiver down her spine.

‘Funny.’ She mumbles, her hands running up his chest and arms looping around his neck.

‘Olys Corellisi.’ He whispers against her lips and Rey kisses him back.

‘Pak Pak.’ Rey mutters when she pulls back a little, as Ben’s hands wander down to her thighs and he lifts her.

Rey wraps her legs around his waist pressing kisses along his jaw.

Bocce.’ Ben murmurs as he shuffles them through the door of their hut, closing it behind them with the Force.

‘Dosh.’ Rey gasps as he presses her against the wall next to the door.

‘Sullustese.’ He mumbles as he begins kissing her neck and Rey lets out a whimper.

‘Sith.’ She groans as he bites her neck grinding his hips against her and she feels the bulge in his pants.

‘Rodese.’ He gasps pulling at the collar of her tunic, kissing and sucking along her collarbone.

‘Ryl.’ Rey replies her fingers lacing into his hair, as she nuzzles his cheek as he kisses along her jaw.

‘Old Corellian.’ He says as he undoes the fastenings on her pants.

‘Mando’a.’ Rey whimpers as she rocks her hips against him.

‘Huttese.’ Ben whispers as he shoves his hand up her tunic, cupping her breast.

‘Dug.’ Rey whines as he squeezes her breast.

‘Bothese.’ He kisses her lips as he caresses her nipple.

‘Durese.’ Rey grinds her hips against him greedily.

‘Ubese.’ He smirks against her lips, still teasing her nipple.

He pulls her away from the wall and over to the bed.

It’s still got his bag, her saber and the bacta on it. But they don’t care. Ben drops her onto the mattress, before ridding the bed of his belongings. He pauses to look down at her, and she gulps, eyes wide and looking up at him as he looks back at her with some sense of adoration.

While the idea of being almost worshiped by this man is incredibly appealing, she has more pressing matters, like the wet ache between her thighs and the clear bulge in his pants. She peels off her tunic, throwing it on the floor.

Ben quickly rids himself of his jacket, belt and boots while Rey kicks her own boots off and tosses her belt aside.

There’s urgency in their respective movements, and soon both of them are naked together for the first time. Rey takes a moment to look over his body. He’s tall and lean yet muscular. Clearly he keeps himself in shape, and his porcelain skin is scattered with moles and beauty marks. But there are also scars, no doubt from his many different exploits.

Ben admires her body, slim and athletic, tanned skin and varying scars. He nods in appreciation and Rey shoots him a mock scowl. He chuckles deeply as he joins her on the bed, lying back, but propping himself up on his elbows.

Rey shifts off the bed so she’s kneeling between his thighs. She leans over, casting a glance up at him with a devilish smirk on her lips as she takes hold of him. With their eyes locked together she lowers her lips over the tip. Ben groans but she only sucks the tip, running her tongue along the slit before letting his cock fall from her lips.

Ben lets out a huffed moan and Rey sniggers, pressing a kiss to the center of his navel, right over his trail of dark hair. She continues to kiss up his body as he falls back against the mattress. Rey feels his cock rub between her breasts, leaking against her skin.

She’s just pressing a hot kiss to his neck when he grabs her head and pulls her up, crashing their lips together in an almost violent kiss that leaves her gasping. He tugs out the bands holding her hair up in her little buns, and it falls around their faces.

Rey grinds against him, straddling his hips and moaning at the feel of his erection pressing against her wet and aching pussy. She needs him inside of her almost desperately. She bolts upright, rising up onto her knees. Ben watches as she reaches between her legs and grips his cock, he lets out a whimper when she gives it a squeeze, a wolfish grin on her lips. They both groan when she rubs the tip between her folds, coating him with her juices.

Ben rests his hands on her hips as she slowly lowers herself down onto him, taking his full length inch by inch until she’s seated against his hips with a satisfied grunt and a grin.

She starts to rock her hips, slow and steady. She’s in control and he’s more than happy to let her take the lead. Rey rests her hands on his chest as a wicked smirk crosses her lips and she drags her nails down his chest.

‘Ow.’ Ben deadpans, as she leaves red scratches down his torso as she narrows her eyes and bites her lips, fucking him slowly.

Ben watches her. His eyes transfixed by the bounce of her boobs as she rises up and down, taking him deep and then shallow. There's a pink tinge of a blush to her skin that starts at the base of her neck and travels to the tips of her ears. Her nails dig into the skin of his abdomen before she starts to touch herself.

One hand caresses her breasts, while her other reaches back and grips just above his knee to steady herself as her pace quickens, along with her moans. Ben tightens his grip on her hips, but now he starts to buck his hips, meeting her thrusts and every now and then hitting a spot inside of her that makes her groan, loudly.

Soon he can feel his release building as Rey snaps her hips, grunting and groaning without a care that they most likely can be heard. When she comes with a silent cry on her lips, her eyes are scrunched closed and her head thrown back. Both hands now gripping his thighs. Ben grunts out his release, body shaking and hands falling slack on her trembling hips.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben wakes in bed to find that he's alone. He scans around the room, eyes adjusting to the dim light before spotting that the door is open. He climbs off the bed and pulls on his pants before going to step out of the hut. But he pauses, his heart clenching in his chest as he leans against the door frame, a small shy smile on his lips. He takes a slow breath as he looks at her with awe and wonder. Just watching her simply standing there, illuminated by the night sky and the torch a few feet away.

Rey is leaning forward against the wooden railing looking up at the night sky wearing only his nerf leather jacket. She’s beautiful, with her hair loose and cascading around her shoulders, her skin a healthy glow, her eyes so bright and twinkling and a soft smile on her lips.

Sensing him Rey looks over her shoulder, a genuine and natural smile on her face and a smirk of appreciation fills his pouty lips. As their eyes meet there is a feeling that emits between them, making them both gasp. The Force is swirling around them, so strong and so pure.

‘You look good in that.’ He smiles and Rey rolls her eyes.

‘It was the first thing I grabbed.’ She lies.

In truth it wasn't the first thing, but the last thing she grabbed, and she chose it because it smells of him. And that smell does funny things to her.

He tilts his head to the side, looking her up and down. Enjoying the sight of her toned legs and the glimpse of her cute peachy ass. His smirk growing in appreciation as he steps forward, trapping her against the wood, towering over her.

Rey looks back out over the forest as Ben leans down, brushing her hair out the way before kissing her neck.

His hands brush over her sides before moving beneath his jacket as he kisses her neck. Rey lets out a whimper, her eyelids fluttering as she rests her head back against his shoulder, hands gripping the rail in front of her.

‘You look beautiful.’ Ben whispers into her neck.

‘I bet you say that to all the girls.’ Rey snickers.

‘Only the one’s I like.’

Rey scoffs as he grins.

‘So, how many others are there?’

Ben chuckles against her neck and Rey feels strong pangs of jealousy.

‘Only one other.’ He whispers, nibbling at her jaw, his hands on her waist.

‘Oh. Should I be worried?’ Rey says breathlessly, as Ben’s hands begin to move lower over her belly and she feels hot as anger mixes with her jealousy.

‘Probably.’ He mutters, tilting her chin toward him and he presses a kiss to her lips, but Rey has frozen, her heart seemingly stilling in her chest painfully.

‘It’s my mother.’ Ben whispers with a smile on his lips.

Rey feels relief wash over her and delight in knowing that he’s never told any other woman than the woman who birthed him that they’re beautiful. But then she feels a tremor from the Dark side and it brings her back from the moment of contented joy.

‘Are you coming back to bed?’ Ben murmurs against her shoulder, giving her waist a squeeze.

‘Hmmm. You go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute.’ Rey answers softly, enjoying the sound of the question.

Ben straightens, removing his hands from her body; but he presses a kiss to the top of her head before stepping away. Rey inhales sharply as she bites her lips together, tears pricking in her eyes as she looks out across the forest. She doesn’t know what she should be feeling, she’s so conflicted.

She knows that her feelings for Ben are not what one would deem normal for enemies, and she has a mission she’s meant to be fulfilling, but she can’t help it. He’s doing something to her and it honestly terrifies her.

Ben sighs as he sits down on the edge of the bed and runs his hands through his hair. The image of Rey standing there in nothing but his jacket and smiling just for him is at the fore of his mind. It is burnt into his mind, a sight he will never forget, or want to.

His heart is beating faster than it normally does, something he’s noticed only happens when Rey is around. And that fluttering in his belly, that’s new too. And he simply can’t get her off his mind. He wants to be with her every moment of the day, awake and not.

He takes a sharp breath, he knows what they’re signs of.

He’s falling in love.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or a kudos, subscribed or bookmarked. It really means a lot to me and makes me want to make each chapter better than the last. I'm worried about what you think about this one, I'm feeling nervous.
> 
> Thank you to Shwtlee for beta'ing this chapter and also making this gorgeous aesthetic :D <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 recap:
> 
> Ben and Rey enjoy a feast thrown by their Ewok hosts. They get to know one another better by showing off one who can speak which language and it turns to sexy times. But under the moonlight feelings start to make things complicated.
> 
> Chapter 7 summary:
> 
> After tender moments Ben and Rey spend the day together, but things become tense when the conversation turns to Snoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind and gentle.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey wakes early, nestled into Ben’s chest. She lets out a quiet breath, enjoying the temporary quiet and calm. The Force is steady and peaceful all around them, and Rey slowly sits up, naked and proud.

She takes a moment to look down at her sleeping bedmate. He looks content, his lips slightly trembling with each breath, and there’s a slight flush to his skin. Her eyes wander further down his body, drifting over his chest and abdomen. The sheet is just about covering his privates. He’s a fine specimen of a man. Strong, smart, charming, Force sensitive.

‘Hey.’ Ben’s sleepy voice brings her out of her daze and smiles softly at him.

‘Hi.’ Rey rasps as Ben sits up. He presses a kiss to her bare shoulder and Rey’s stomach churns from how familiar they are and how comfortable they are with one another.

‘So, what do you want to do today?’ He mumbles against her skin and Rey gulps hard.

Her whole plan is getting harder and harder to execute, especially when he’s awake and sending funny little sensations up and down her spine and making it feel like there’s a storm raging in her stomach.

‘Ummmm, I don’t know. You know this place better than me. You decide.’ She mutters, looking down at her hands, trying desperately to stop the feelings swirling through her body.

‘Okay. I’ve got an idea. Stay here.’ He smiles, pressing another kiss to her shoulder before getting out of the bed.

Rey watches as he walks around the hut pulling on his clothes. He then steps over to her, leans forward and presses a kiss to the top of her head before pulling back sharply, taking in a quick breath and realising how intimate the action had been. He coughs, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he hurries out of the hut.

Rey bites her lips together and inhales deeply, eyes drifting closed as she tries to centre herself from the feelings he’s causing.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben leads Rey along the forest floor, he’d offered her his hand but she’d ignored his gesture, and the slightly wounded expression on his face. But he holds his wounded pride well as he comes to a stop in front of an 74-Z speeder bike.

Rey’s eyes widen in a mix of shock and admiration. She steps forward and runs her fingertips over the bike, silently recalling everything she knows about the Clone War and Empire era bike. Ben crosses his arms over his chest as he watches her, a smile on his lips.

‘So, are you going out on this?’ She asks excitedly and Ben can’t help the chuckle that tumbles from his lips.

‘Yes. We’re going to Lake Sui. I want to show you the stilt villages.’ He explains as he takes a step closer to her.

Rey grins at him, it’s a childish smile. One brought on by being so close to an actual working piece of history and not a broken decaying piece of scrap torn apart by scavengers desperate for portions.

‘Can I pilot?’ She asks enthusiastically, wringing her hands together in hope as she feels a buzz of adrenaline circulate through her body.

‘Maybe on the way back.’ Ben replies with a soft, encouraging smile.

‘Oh, okay. I’m going to hold you to that.’ She feels a swirl of disappointment, but she understands because she has no idea where they’re going and suspects Ben is used to his kind of kit.

He takes his bag from his shoulder and offers it to Rey.

‘You’ll have to wear this.’

‘What’s in it? It’s heavy.’ She asks, taking hold of the bag and her arm sags under the weight.

‘A picnic.’ He replies as he climbs onto the speeder bike.

Rey looks at him for a long moment, just staring at him. She’d never had a picnic before. She’d heard of them, albeit vaguely, so she’s not entirely sure what they involve. It’s not like Jakku was the hive of leisure time and the Dark Side and First Order allowed for free time and frivolity.

‘A picnic.’ She whispers under her breath, her excitement only increasing.

She quickly puts the bag on and climbs onto the speeder bike behind Ben. Feeling his firm, strong body in front of her as she nudges closer to him and wraps her arms around his waist as something to hold onto.

Ben takes a sharp breath at the feel of Rey’s arms around him, his back pressed into her chest, feeling her breasts against him. And her thighs squeezing against his. He gulps, he can do without the distraction.

His feelings are already confusing him; he can do without ending up hitting a tree and in a heap in the dirt because he let his cock do the thinking for him.

After he composes himself he gets them moving. At first it’s a bit spluttering, but that’s due to how long it had been since the bike had last been used. But once he’s got to grips with it again they’re on their way. Dodging around trees, flying over the heads of Ewoks, or adjacent if they’re in the trees, and feeling the wind brush their warm skin and through their hair.

Eventually they arrive at the shore of Lake Sui and Ben cuts out the engine. Rey hops off, brimming with excitement as she dumps his bag on the floor as she hurries down to the water’s edge, eyes wide with delight as she looks up at the village in the middle of the lake held up by stilts.

Ben steps in next to her, the bag slung over his shoulder. He looks at her, a smile creeping across his lips at seeing her joy and childish awe.

‘So what do you think?’ He asks and Rey grins at him.

‘It’s impressive. When you think of all the durasteel that goes into making the star destroyers and everything to see something that’s so primitive but so durable it’s really remarkable.’ Rey replies, impressed.

‘Are we going up there?’

‘If you want? But I was thinking we could go for a walk around the lake. There’s a secluded little beach just over there. But you have to walk to get there.’ He points to a bit of the lake and Rey follows his finger.

‘Okay.’

Rey sets off leaving Ben behind until she turns around, a playful smile on her lips.

‘What are you waiting for?’ She quips with a grin as she spins on her heels.

Ben watches her walk for a moment, a dopey smile on his face. He shakes his head, bringing himself from his daze and heads off after her.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is relishing their picnic with cold meats including splledark, especially enjoying the variety of fruits Ben had brought with them. There are thorn pears, plums, meilrooruns, sidi gourds bristlemelons, muja fruits, jogan fruits and green topatos and a small fruit jellies platters, with unripe honey melon, durang fruit, oi-ois with hearthweed and muja fruit. There’s also muja fruit-filled donuts and jogan fruit cake. A very sweet picnic washed down with emerald wine.

‘You look like you’re enjoying that.’ Ben observes as Rey bites into a jogan fruit with a nod.

‘I’ve never had one before.’ She mumbles, her mouth full and Ben’s brows rise a little in surprise.

‘Really?’

‘Yes. I couldn’t afford fruit on Jakku.’ She tells him plainly and Ben’s stomach churns with guilt.

As a child he’d always had an abundance of fruit available. His mother had been adamant that he should never have an empty belly. It was only when he trained as a Jedi Padawan did he learn what hunger was like due to his uncle’s more austere lifestyle.

‘What did you eat on Jakku?’ Ben enquires gently, feeling almost reluctant to ask.

Rey chews with her mouth open, the juices trickling down her fingers before being sucked off, not wasting a single bit of the fruit.

‘Portions. I used to be a scavenger. Climbing all over the downed starships looking for anything and everything that would get me even just a quarter portion. Unkar Plutt wasn’t the fairest of the junk bosses, but fairer than most.’ Rey tells him, bitterness lacing her words.

‘What about your parents?’

Rey shrugs, glancing up at him before looking back down at the platter of fruit jellies.

‘I don’t know them. They left me with Unkar when I was five or six, I can’t remember exactly. I haven’t seen them since. And I don’t want to.’ Rey hisses, but not at Ben, more the painful memory his question has raised.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Why? You didn’t leave me there. What have you got to be sorry about. I survived. What’s there to be sorry about?’ Rey dismisses, her posture tightening a little.

‘When did you leave Jakku and…..’ He trails off, not wanting to ask her about the First Order in the event she thinks he’s trying to get information from her for the Resistance, but he’s genuinely intrigued.

‘Join Snoke? I was thirteen when I left Jakku. But he’s been with me for as long as I can remember.’

‘With you? How?’

‘In my dreams, in my sleep. He’d talk to me. Encouraged me. He showed me strength when I felt weak. He taught me how to climb higher, run faster, delve deeper. He taught me how to be feared rather than fearful. He saved me. He gave me freedom. Opportunity. He gave me a purpose. I wasn’t scavenging for every meal. I didn’t have to live in a overturned AT-AT in the middle of the desert anymore. Having to make traps in case someone tried to steal my scrap in the middle of the night, or worse, try and kill me. I didn’t have to hide from the other scavengers or Unkar’s thugs anymore. I was free. He gave that to me. He showed me what power is. What the Dark side can do. What it can be. He opened my eyes. I owe him everything.’ Rey is impassioned yet Ben’s stomach churns at her words.

Ben doesn’t know what to say, what can he say. How can he even compete with that.

They fall into silence as they continue to eat. Ben keeps casting glances over at Rey, but she doesn’t seem to notice. Until she catches him and he quickly looks away.

‘What?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Ben!.’

‘Fine. I can’t understand why someone so incredible, so amazing as you would trust Snoke-’

‘Why wouldn’t I? Did you not hear a word I said. I owe him my life.’

‘You owe him nothing Rey. He manipulated you. He used you, he’s _still_ using you. Can’t you see that, or are you so blind?’ Ben snaps, starting to lose his cool.

‘The Supreme Leader is wise. He does not use me.  He would not use me.’ She spits.

‘Wake up Rey. Of course he’s using you. You’re a weapon. You're his weapon. He's just using you for your power and when he's got what he wants then-’

‘And what would you know? Huh? What do you know about anything? You grew up in a gilded tower with everything and anything you ever wanted. Your parents didn’t abandon you when you were small. Your parents love you, they still love you-’

‘And it was because of their love that he failed.’ Ben shouts, rising to his feet, face twisted with anger.

The Dark side swirls around them, Ben towering over Rey as she gazes up at him with shock. He turns on his heels and storms down to the water’s edge. Rey watches him carefully, seeing his shoulders rise and fall steadily as he calms himself, the Dark side fading.

‘Snoke came after me when I was a child. He visited me in my dreams. He tried to manipulate me. To isolate me. To turn me against my parents, against my uncle. But it was because of them and their love that I managed to resist him. To push him from my mind.’ He sighs, eyes closing.

He’d never told anyone about Snoke before. The nightmares that tore him from sleep as a child were always blamed on his grandfather, as if the shadow of Darth Vader was cast over him. Not that it was a completely different monster trying to destroy him from the inside.

Rey doesn’t know what to say. She’s never met anyone before who knows what it’s like to have Snoke in their head - even if it was just a dream. She gets to her feet and walks over to stand next to him.

‘I’m sorry.’ Ben states before she even opens her mouth.

‘I’m sorry too.’

They stand there in silence, looking out over the calm lake that’s in contrast to their reeling minds at the new information about the other. It brings them closer together, a shared experience.

After a while Rey slowly brushes her knuckles against the back of his hand. Ben glances down at her to find her watching him.

‘You know you don’t need him right?’ He murmurs as she holds his hand, their fingers interlacing.

Rey looks out over the lake, taking a shallow breath.

‘I know.’

A feeling of trust passes between them. A feeling of understanding. They don’t need to say it, but they both know the meaning behind their words. It’s too soon for them to be spoken. But what they do say speaks volumes.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or a kudos. They do mean a lot and are great encouragement :)
> 
> Also thank you to ReyloRobyn2011 for checking over this chapter :) x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling overwhelmed by the strength of her feelings for Ben, Rey takes a walk to think things through when she runs into someone unexpected.
> 
> Chapter 7 recap:
> 
> During a romantic lake side picnic Rey opened up to Ben about her past and her loyalties to Snoke. And a revelation by Ben about Snoke creates an unspoken understanding between the lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this one out. Writer's/inspiration block.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey wakes early, again. She’d never been one for oversleeping, but there does seem to be a pattern of her waking before Ben. She looks over at him. His confession that Snoke was in his head; in his dreams when he was a child had chilled her to the core. She’d never considered that Snoke had chosen others before her. She always thought she was special. That she was the only one.

And while that reality may feel like a saber to the gut, it doesn’t change what he did for her. How he saved her life, even before he helped her escape the desert wasteland. He’d made the life she was forced to lead bearable. He made her better, quicker, stronger, harder and smarter. More resilient. Fearless and powerful.

He unlocked her potential. He discovered her abilities. She owes Snoke everything. Yet, there’s something niggling at the back of her mind and in the pit of her stomach. Something has burrowed itself in her heart and made a home for itself there. Something that tells her that Snoke isn’t to be trusted. That he’s using her, that he’ll destroy her when he’s got what he wants.

And that something is Ben Solo.

She sits up with a soft sigh, glancing down at him as he continues to sleep. Her eyes close as she recalls the day before.

The joy she felt at his gesture of a picnic. The exhilaration of the speeder bike. The delight of the food. The heartbreak of his revelation. The unspoken words and heavy meaning behind those words that were said. The hunger in which she ate the remaining food from his fingers. The pleasure of him fucking her into the sand. The fear of being led naked into the water. The trust she felt as he reassured her and guided her. The pride of floating unaided. The ecstasy of fucking Ben in the water, and again when they returned to the hut. The thrill of racing the speeder through the trees and feeling Ben’s hands gripping her waist. And the sated exhaustion with which she fell asleep.

She lets out a long breath. Yesterday was the happiest she’d felt in such a long time. But her feelings don’t count, not when she has a mission to complete. She slowly and silently climbs out of bed, tugging on her pants, tunic and boots before roughly tying a knot in her hair.

Rey grabs her crossguard lightsaber from the small table and creeps out of the hut. Casting a glance back over her shoulder at Ben, still blissfully asleep. Her heart clenches for a moment as she slips outside.

It’s still a little before dawn; the sky is a mix of purples, pinks and oranges as the sun starts to break the horizon. Rey takes a long deep breath as she stands just outside the door, closing her eyes for a brief moment before opening them and setting off across the bridges and toward the nearest rope ladder.

o-o-o-o-o

Han is feeling tired, weary and too old for this shit. But it’s his son he’s looking for, so age means nothing. He just wants to find Ben in one piece, and not on the Dark Side. He’d promised Leia that he’d find their boy before it was too late. Before that girl and her master fully got their claws into him and dragged him under their spell, their influence and to the Dark Side.

He’d been all over the galaxy in the hope of finding his son and now he’s just broken the atmosphere of Endor. The very place where he and Leia truly confirmed their love after the end of the war. A place they visited often in the years after. A place Ben is very familiar with.

He lands his little one man shuttle in a clearing amongst the dense trees and takes a moment. It’s during times like these when he wished he had a bit of the Force, it would certainly help locating his son easier. But no, he’s going to have to find him the old fashioned way.

By walking all over this planet if he has too. Or just ask the Ewoks, a last resort, but a needs must one. Han hasn’t got the best of relationships with the furry beings. His behaviour toward them hasn’t exactly always been polite or acceptable, and they’ve been a little weary of him ever since. Even when he was accompanied by his wife and son. They’ve always prefered Leia or Ben to him.

He trudges down the ramp and heads through the dense forest, keeping his eyes peeled for nets. He’s not falling into that trap again.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sighs as she walks through the forest, her mind distracted. She fears how she feels. She fears what Ben Solo is making her feel. She’d always told herself that she didn’t need love. That she just wanted to be respected and feared. Love to her was weakness and she doesn’t want to be weak.

But she’s got a decision to make. Does she allow her heart to rule her head and remain with Ben, planet hopping to keep away from the First Order and the Resistance. Or does she complete her mission, seduce Ben to the Dark Side and take him to Snoke. Or does she take Ben kicking and screaming, begging and pleading to Snoke and let him deal with him.

That last thought makes her feel sick, in fact the last two both make her feel ill. Whereas the first one makes her heart sore.

She ignites her crossguard saber and starts slashing at the bushes, the trees, anything that stands in her path. She needs to vent, to let that growing frustration out, to burn off her anger and there’s no better way than destroying something, or sex, but that’s not an option right now.

‘Stop where you are.’ A man’s growl draws her from her thoughts and she spins around.

Han Solo.

And his blaster is pointing right at her.

But not for long.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben wakes up alone in bed and lets out a frustrated groan as he runs his hands through his hair. He sighs before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. There’s a contented smile on his lips, and he feels something he’d never felt before. Love.

It’s a different kind of love from that he feels for his parents, uncle and closest friends. It’s a new love. A fierce, protective love.

He stands up, the sheet falling away to reveal his nakedness. He goes about pulling on his clothes, but just as he pulls on his jacket he feels something. The Dark Side.

He upends his bag onto the bed and grabs the lightsaber, hooking it to his belt, alongside his blaster and baton and rushes out the door.

Something's wrong.

He’s got to find Rey.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Where is he?’ Han demands, his voice gruff as he looks over her, defiant despite the fact that she whipped his blaster from his hand with the Force and it’s now tucked into her palm.

‘Where is my son?’ He adds as she simply stands there, staring back at him.

‘Where he wants to be. With me.’ Rey hisses, fingers twitching.

‘He doesn’t belong with you. You only want him for his power.’ Han argues.

‘You’re wrong.’

‘Am I? You’re trying to seduce him to the Dark Side. I can see your game, sweetheart. But Ben is a good boy. He won’t be seduced.’

‘A good boy? Is he a good boy when he's got his head between my thighs? Or when he's fucking me from behind. Rutting into me like a wild beast. Is that your good boy?’ Rey sneers, Darkness surrounding her.

Han shifts his weight, he doesn’t like hearing her talking about his son like that. But she doesn’t let up. She insists on goading him.

‘Do you even know your son at all? I know about what you did. Arresting him because of me. Do you really think that was going to stop him? You have no idea at all. Ben is free to be himself when he’s with me. He’s free to be who he wants, not who he feels he should be, because of you. He’s passionate, he’s contented. He embraces who he’s supposed to be. He embraces the Force instead of suppressing it and pretending to be someone he isn’t.’

‘I know for all the love you have for your son, you don’t understand him. You can’t understand him. That power he has inside of him scares you. It even scares your wife. So you try to make him hide it. Pretend it’s not there. Pretend he’s something else. But with me, he can be whatever he wants to be. With me he’s free.’

‘No. You will not ruin my son. You will not turn him to the Dark Side.’ Han snarls, pulling a small blaster from behind his back and shooting at her.

It misses, but the shot Rey let off in reaction doesn’t. Her mouth falls open as Han Solo slumps to the floor. She can hear twigs snap behind her and fast and heavy footsteps approaching.

“REY!” She hears Ben calling and swallows hard, chest heaving and breath panting as she drops the blaster.

Her eyes are wide with panic and it feels like her brain has short circuited. She doesn’t know what to do, what to think or how to react.

But the footsteps are getting louder and closer.

He will never forgive her.

She just shot his father.

She quickly steps over to Han, looking down as he clutches his shoulder, chest wheezing.

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. You have to believe me. I wouldn’t hurt him. I love him.’ She whispers as their eyes meet for a moment, before she runs deep into the forest heading in the direction he came from. Hoping that his ship is nearby.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben dashes into a small clearing, eyes searching frantically. He’d heard blaster shots and panic and fear washed over him. Something has happened, something to Rey.

But then he comes to a sudden stop. Chest rising and falling with panic and exertion, eyes widening and pulse racing as he walks slowly toward the body laying on the floor in the dirt.

‘Da-dad!’ He gasps dropping to his knees.

‘Hey kid.’ Han croaks, his eyes opening as Ben gulps, looking down at the wound in his old man’s shoulder.

‘Don’t. Don’t move.’ Ben stammers, paling at the sight of his father hurt.

‘Ben. I’m fine. Just a little winded.’

‘You’ve been shot.’ Ben grits as Han awkwardly sits up, clutching his shoulder.

‘Wouldn’t be the first time.’ Han jests and Ben scowls at him.

‘Did Rey do this?’ Ben demands, hands balling into fists.

‘Ben it was an accident. I shot at her. She didn’t mean to hit me. It was just a reaction.’ Han explains as Ben holds his hand against his father’s wound.

Just then a ship bursts through the trees and into the early morning light. Ben lifts his head skywards and watches as it speeds off toward the atmosphere.

‘She’s took my ship.’ Han grumbles as Ben suddenly feels empty.

Like someone just ripped out his heart.

o-o-o-o-o

High above Endor Rey gasps for breath, fingers digging into the armrest as her eyes fill with tears. There’s a terrible ache in her chest.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos' <3
> 
> Thank you to Shwtlee and ReyloRobyn2011 for beta'ing this one :o)
> 
> Aesthetic made by me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now separated Rey and Ben try to deal with the fall out. But what happens when they're just not able to?
> 
> Chapter 8 recap:
> 
> Feeling conflicted by her feelings for Ben, Rey took a walk that ended badly when she shot Han and fled leaving Ben behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely and encouraging and supportive comments - they all mean so much to me you have no idea <3 xx

o-o-o-o-o

Han had managed to convince Ben not to take him to the Ewoks and instead take him to the Falcon. He couldn’t be doing with their chatter and prods and pokes. He just needed some bacta and a glass of Corellian rum or whisky, or even both to numb the pain.

He’s sat topless on the edge of the couch while Ben covers his wound with bacta, being surprisingly careful despite the size of him. His eyes are focused and his jaw set at a clench. Han glances at his son.

Ben is quiet and pale as he moves around, working in a heavy silence. Han had tried to get him to talk about it. Anything and everything, just to get him to talk. But Ben had said he didn’t want to talk about it. End of conversation.

And now that it looks like he’s going to get his son back, he doesn’t want to press the issue and push him away.

But there is something hanging ominously over them.

Rey.

‘Ben. She didn’t mean it you know. Shooting me.’

Ben’s hand stills, his eyes cast downwards and his jaw twitches.

‘I shot at her-’

‘Why?’ Ben interrupts, his eyes lifting to look at his father.

Han shifts uncomfortably. Does he want to admit to his son that it was because he was jealous and angry that she knew him better in such a short space of time, than he has in twenty-nine years?

‘Because she…..because she knows you better than I do.’ He admits and Ben lowers his hand into his lap, looking at his father with confusion in his eyes.

‘You’re free with her Ben. Free to be who you want to be. Who you’re meant to be. And that made me angry. It made me sad. That she…...that she knew all of this about you already.’

‘I was sleeping with her. Nothing more.’ Ben snaps as he gets to his feet and takes a few steps away from his father.

‘It’s more than that Ben and you know it. She’s in love with you and I suspect you feel the same.’ Han barks, shuffling to his feet.

Ben spin around to face his father, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

‘What?’

‘She told me. She told me that she loves you.’ Han clarifies and Ben is left reeling.

He staggers backwards, clutching onto any surface he can for support as his father follows him, reaching out for him.

‘Ben! Ben, what’s wrong? Tell me?’

‘I-I need to find her. I need to find her.’ He announces, looking his father square in the eyes, nodding in assurance.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey guides the small one-seater ship into the landing bay on Starkiller Base - Snoke’s strong hold. She powers down and sits there for a moment, eyes closed and hands gripping the controls. She needs to compose herself. She wraps the Dark Side around her like a blanket, supportive and ever present. But there’s a little glimmer, a blot of Light shining ever so brightly and her chest hurts at the thought of who it means.

She pushes those thoughts aside. She can’t think of him. Not now. Not when she’s got to face the Supreme Leader.

She sees members of Snoke’s personal guard - the Praetorian Guards marching toward her recently acquired ship. She grits her teeth and takes a deep breath, rising from her seat.

She steels herself for this forthcoming confrontation. She knows that it won’t end well. She can already taste his disappointment, it practically vibrates through the Dark Side. His anger, his displeasure. His fury.

o-o-o-o-o

‘And where do you think you’re going to go? You can’t just walk into the middle of the First Order and get her.’ Han argues as Ben marches back up the ramp with his bag, having been back to the village to retrieve it and say his goodbyes.

‘That’s exactly what I’m going to do.’ Ben replies and Han lets out an exasperated groan.

‘And you think they’ll let you leave with her? They’ll kill you.’

‘That’s the chance I’m going to have to take.’

‘It’s not a chance Ben. It’s what will happen. No ifs, ands, or buts. They’ll kill you. Probably her too. Think about this. This is madness. Think about what you are doing.’ Han barks, grabbing hold of Ben and spinning him around to look at him.

‘Dad I need to try. If she goes back to him, to Snoke, then she’ll be gone for good. The Dark Side will consume her.’ Ben tells his father, his voice thick with passion and emotions.

So much so that Han steps back, looking at his son and understanding. His son is in love and will stop at nothing.

‘Okay. But you’re not going alone. I’m coming with you.’ Han announces.

‘Dad-’

‘No Ben. If you’re going to do this. Then I’m doing it with you. No arguments.’ Han states firmly.

‘Besides. This is kind of my fault.’ Han adds.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Supreme Leader.’ Rey bows to Snoke as he perches on his throne, eyes dark with his anger, long spindly fingers presses to his thin lips.

‘My apprentice. I see you have failed me. You were to bring Solo to me, yet I do not see him crouching next to you.’ Snoke hisses and Rey lowers her head even further.

‘Yes Master.’ Rey says quietly, into the ground.

‘Rise.’

Rey gets to her feet, eyes slowly meeting those of her Master’s.

Suddenly there is a sharp blistering pain shooting through her head and her knees buckle, hitting the ground hard as she bites on her tongue to suppress her groan, not daring to let it out. Not in front of the Knights of Ren who are standing by the door or his guard that flank his dais.

Blood fills her mouth as she she continues to fight down her scream. Her fingernails scrape across the floor, eyes scrunched close. She knows what he’s looking for, and despite her best efforts she can’t hide them from him. Not when they’re so fresh, so pure, so true.

Such precious memories. Treasured moments being poisoned, corrupted and ripped apart, ruined and forever tainted.

Snoke rips through her memories of her time with Ben. Every touch, kiss, caress and fuck is riffled through and inspected with great scrutiny. Rey feels sick, bile shoots up her throat but she swallows it back down. She can’t show weakness. She won’t give any of them the satisfaction.

The onslaught feels like it lasts a lifetime. Going on and on. Until it’s gone. The pain is gone, and Rey lets out a rasping gasp, before taking in a gulping breath.

‘You had no intention of bringing Solo to me, did you?’ Snoke spits, leaning forward on his throne, anger raging through his body.

‘Yes Master. I was going to bring him. My plan was working.’

‘Then why is he not here?’

‘There was an incident.’

‘What kind of incident?’

‘His father, Han Solo found us. I shot….I shot him.’ Rey tells him, eyes flicking upwards for a moment, seeing the look of delight in Snoke’s eyes.

‘Han Solo is dead?’

‘N-no. He survived.’ Rey confesses and displeasure fills Snoke’s eyes.

He gives a single nod and Rey knows what that means.

Her punishment begins.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Ben? Ben? What’s wrong? What is it?’ Han asks grasping his son’s trembling shoulders.

‘No-nothing. I’m-I’m fine.’

‘No you’re not. Tell me what is it?’

Ben is clutching his chest, his whole body feels on fire. His back is screaming with pain and he’s sure he’s about to pass out from the agonizing pressure inside his head. He gulps heavily, not sure what’s going on or where this suddenly came from.

He falls out of the pilot’s chair, crashing hard on his knees, a groan escaping his lips.

‘Ben!’ Han is terrified as his son gasps, moans and pants, his face turning pale and sweating.

‘Ben! Talk to me. You’re scaring me.’ Han demands in his panic, on his knees next to his son, seeing the tears streaming down Ben’s cheeks.

Then the pain is gone and he sags face first into the cool floor, breathing hard. It’s instead replaced with a throbbing ache, that seems to centre right in the middle of his chest. Right in his heart.

‘We’re just coming into Cloud City. I’ll get a medical droid or a doctor to come and check you over.’ Han states as he sits back in his chair, eying his son cautiously as he continues to lie on the floor, while taking over the controls.

‘No.’ Ben grumbles.

‘Ben. I don’t know what just happened, but that, whatever _that_ was it wasn’t right. You need to be checked over.’ Han tells him firmly, giving his son no room for arguments, not with that tone.

After Ben had agreed to his Father helping him find Rey, he’d suggested that Han fetch some supplies, while he wires into the First Order frequencies that he’d picked up over the years to find out where the Finalizer is located. And he has no intention of changing his plan.

Han pilots them to the docking bay as Ben slowly gets to his knees and then feet, swaying a little with a head rush. His heart hurts, as if something inside has been taken away, leaving an empty gaping hole inside of his chest.

‘You go get the supplies while I start hacking.’ Ben orders as he sinks into the co-pilot’s seat, feeling mentally and emotionally tired.

‘Are you sure you’re okay?’

‘Dad I’m fine. Please stop worrying.’

‘But that’s the thing son. I can’t.  I'll never stop worrying.’ Han gives him a half crooked smile and gives his shoulder a squeeze and leaving the cockpit.

Ben lets out a loud wincing breath, the pain may have eased off a little, but it’s still there ravaging his body. Through watery eyes he watches his Father stride toward the door of the building.

Now he acts. He can’t drag his Father into this, this is his mission, his responsibility. Not his Father's. He flips the switches and the engine fires up. Han spins on his heels in the doorway, mouth hanging open as Ben pushes the thrusters and the Falcon begins lifting. He watches as his Father runs toward him, arms waving and mouth moving.

‘I’m sorry Dad.’ Ben mumbles as he sends the Falcon skywards.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey sags down on her bed deep in the bowels of the Temple. Her body is battered and broken. This was by far the worst torture Snoke has ever inflicted. Her back is raw with angry, red welts from the weapons rained down on her by her own Knights. Her whole body aches like never before, and that’s not even the worst part. Her mind is exhausted, so tired, so very tired.

She needs to get to Ben. She needs to save him. To protective from what she is sure coming his way. But she needs to rest, to recover enough strength to fight. A few hours should be enough. Her eyelids are heavy and they drift close.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Sir! General Hux.’ An officer calls as he sprints across the bridge toward the scowling ginger General.

Hux turns his head a fractions, looking down his nose at the young officer who stops abruptly, gulping as he remembers himself and who he’s talking to.

‘Ben Solo is on the comm’s Sir.’ He blurts, looking suddenly a little scared as Hux’s face screws up.

‘What does he want?’ Hux spits.

‘He’s wants to be brought in.  He wants an audience with the Supreme Leader.’ The officer mumbles, suddenly realising how suspicious the request sounds as Hux’s eyes narrow.

‘Where is he?’

‘Geonosis.’

‘Alone?’

‘That’s what he said. That the Resistance doesn’t know where he is.’

Hux considers the request for a moment, mind ticking over the request Snoke had made of him earlier. To find Ben Solo and to bring him in alive. At present the Finalizer is heading toward Endor having been the last location Solo was seen. But this, no matter how suspect the offer is, is too great an opportunity to resist.

‘Prepare a landing party.’ Hux barks and the officer nods before scurrying off.

Hux smirks to himself, this will be one of his greatest moments, capturing Ben Solo.

o-o-o-o-o

Hux strides down the ramp of his shuttle, flanked by a platoon of Stormtroopers. A smirk plastered on his face when he sees Ben Solo standing there in front of the Falcon.

‘Ben Solo.’ Hux sniggers.

But before Ben even gets to say a single word he sinks to his knees pain seizing him for a moment as the world turning black.

o-o-o-o-o

Across the galaxy there’s a blood curdling scream as Rey surges up from the bed, hand clutching her chest.  It feels as if her heart has been torn away, and left an empty gaping hole inside of her in it's place.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to Shwtlee and ReyloRobyn2011 for reading and helping me so much with this chapter xx
> 
> Aesthetic made by me!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @i-live-in-the-moon


	10. Chapter 10

o-o-o-o-o

Ben jolts, his eyes flying open to find a redheaded man sat in a chair opposite him. He tries to move, but he’s trapped, tied to an interrogation rack. In his sheer desperation and foggy mind he struggles aimlessly, much to the officer’s amusement.

‘So you’re the infamous Ben Solo. The one who almost, _almost_ turned Lady Ren.’ Hux sneers as he rises to his feet, looking Ben up and down, not seemingly impressed.

Ben is breathing heavily. Eyes following the man as he paces a little.

‘I’m General Hux of the First Order.’

Ben simply glares at the ginger man, jaw clenched, not wanting to give the man anything.

‘What is so special about you that she nearly turned her back on the Supreme Leader? Because for where I’m standing I can’t see anything.’ Hux drawls, lips downturned with disgust as he steps closer.

Ben just glares at him and Hux chuckles, amused by Ben’s steady defiance.

‘Clearly it's not your conversational skills.’ He sneers, a cruel curl of his top lip.

‘Maybe it’s something you simply can’t see from the outside. Perhaps it’s down there.’ Hux drawls, wicked eyes looking down the length of Ben’s naked torso before settling on his pants.

Ben keeps his head held high as Hux steps forward, but not close enough for Ben to land a headbutt. The redhead’s cold fingers brush against the sensitive skin of his navel as he slowly pulls the fastenings of his pants open.

‘Let’s see shall we?’ Hux leers, eyes flashing up to meet Ben’s, a broad smirk on his lips when he sees Ben’s defiance, his set jaw and unblinking eyes.

Ben refuses to look away or to feel shame as Hux peers inside his pants. Ben’s chest is heaving as he breathes heavily through his nose, his desire to punch this man is becoming overwhelming.

‘Hmm, I suppose she’d be quite impressed by _that_.’ Hux grumbles as he steps away and Ben is sure that he sees a flicker of wounded pride on the redhead’s face as he turns his back on him.

Ben seeks out the Force but there’s nothing there. His eyes widen with panic, a look Hux spots as he turns back to face him. A grin spreading across his pale face.

‘Did you really think I was just going to let a Force sensitive aboard my ship with no counter measures? You really aren’t that stupid are you?’ Hux snickers, folding his one arm across his chest and resting his elbow on the back of his hand as he gesticulates.

‘Well you must be to have thought that she would leave everything for you.’ He sneers.

‘You’re just jealous-’

‘Oh look it speaks.’ Hux deadpans.

‘You really think I’d be jealous? Of you? I’m General of the First Order. I have millions of stormtroopers at my disposal. Whereas you, you’re just a smuggler. Why would _I_ be jealous?’ Hux jeers, eyes narrowing a touch.

‘Because you want her for yourself, and you can’t have her. Because she wouldn’t go anywhere near you and that kills you, doesn’t it?’ Ben taunts, he is his parent’s son after all.

Hux scowls, jaw clenching tightly, his anger bubbling. How can he know the truth. How dare he throw it back in his face. He deserves to be punished.

His smirk returns to his face as he steps over to the spherical torture droid on stand-by mode in the corner of the room. Ben gulps. He’d vaguely heard about torture droids from his parents. Ben was aware that both of them had been tortured by his grandfather, Darth Vader during the war, and now it looks as if he’s about to join their ranks.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey wakes slowly. Her whole body aches, and moving makes her head spin. She lets out a loud breath, shifting to sit up. Bile swirls in her gut, and quickly up her throat. She clasps her hand over her mouth, diving off the bed and dashing into the adjoining fresher, making it to the toilet just in time.

She’s panting, and sweating as she slumps down onto the cool durasteel, pressing her forehead against the floor and letting her eyes drift close.

She’s never felt this broken, this empty, this sick and tired after Snoke’s punishment before. Her body feels hot with fever, but it can’t be from her wounds. He’d at least allowed a medical droid to attend to her before she’d staggered to her bed.

Her mind begins to drift in the silence. And the first and only thing on it is him.

Ben.

She feels hollow, and her memories feel tainted. Tears burn the backs of her eyes as she slowly lifts herself off the floor. That emptiness in her chest is ever so present as she clutches the wall, unsteady on her feet. After a few deep breathes Rey walks back out to her room.

Her face is flush and wet with tears as she reaches her small wardrobe, her whole body is numb with an anguish that threatens to overwhelm her. There’s an absence in the Force that she had come to know. A presence she’d come to love. With his mix of Light and Dark, it was like a beacon to her.

Ben.

He’s not there. And it’s killing her. She tries desperately to keep her worry at bay, there could be any reason that his signature isn’t there. But none of them are good. She collapses against the bed breathing heavily.

If she wants to find out what has happened to Ben then she needs to get up, get dressed and face what's to come. But she feels exhausted, as if all her energy has been zapped from her, she feels beyond empty. She feels lifeless.

o-o-o-o-o

Hux is simply having too much fun. There’s no reason for him torturing Ben Solo, other than his own personal gratification. He’d not even informed the Supreme Leader of his successful acquisition yet and he can simply pass off his injuries as being sustained during battle or that he had to subdue him through violent means.

He watches as the ancient old IT-O interrogation unit administers a second electroshock nerve probe to Solo, enjoying the sight of his muscles spasming beneath his pale skin as he grinds his teeth together, determined not to give Hux the satisfaction of crying out in pain. But Hux can see it in his eyes, the way they crinkle at the edges, the slight dullness to them. He can almost feel the pain.

The First Order have their own interrogation droids that hark back to the IT-O units, but given the subject tied to the rack Hux felt it was fitting for him to be tortured with a unit of the likes the man’s own grandfather used on his own daughter - Solo’s mother, Princess Leia.

‘Why-why are you…...you doing this?’ Ben pants through gritted teeth, eyes bulging in their sockets.

‘Because I can. Who’s going to stop me? You? _Rey_? The Resistance?’ Hux jeers, relishing in his power, only because he’d taken Ben’s power away.

o-o-o-o-o

Having picked herself up off the floor and forcing some food into her churning stomach Rey showered, applied fresh bacta to her wounds and dressed. She needs to be strong for what is to come, even if she felt so drained that even the idea of fighting makes her want to weep.

But crying will not get her anywhere. And it most certainly will not get Ben back. And that’s all everything is about.

With renewed resolve Rey strides down the corridor, heading for the docking bay. Her hood is up, pulled low over her eyes as the cloak billows around her. Her saber is hooked onto her belt and there’s a blaster strapped to her thigh. She walks with direct purpose, trying to tamper the ache in her chest down. She needs to find Ben and the only way she can do that is to find out where Armitage Hux is.

She knows that it’ll have been him that had been sent to hunt down Ben. So right now she needs to drop into the mind of one of those unsuspecting fools in the control tower and acquire a ship. Then she will be out of there and finding Ben.

If only it were that simple.

One of the junior officers in the control tower gives her the information she needs. The Finaliser - the First Order flagship is en-route from Geonosis and is just approaching Jakku. Her stomach knots, if she’s going to act then she must do it now.

Her footsteps are light as she slips through the docking bay unnoticed. Or so she thought.

‘Going somewhere Mistress Ren?’

She recognises the hiss of the voice modulator of one of her Knights as she comes to a stop, only feet away from her command shuttle that must have been collected from Takodana. Rey slowly turns to find three of her Knights standing there, weapons drawn, ready for a fight.

Rey unhooks her lightsaber, holding it out in front of her she ignites the blade. If it’s a fight they want, then it’s a fight they will get.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I need a medical droid in here now!’ Hux screeches from the doorway of the interrogation room, where Ben is convulsing behind him making the whole rack shake and rattle, eyes rolls up into the back of his skull and saliva pouring from his mouth.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos' they really help a lot with encouraging me to keep trying to make this fic as good as I can make it :D
> 
> Thank you to Shwtlee for editing this one x


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is still at the mercy of General Hux as he waits for someone to rescue him.
> 
> Chapter 10 recap:
> 
> Rey and Ben were subjected to torture at the hands of their captors putting their strength to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Torture and violence
> 
> NOTE - there are some Sith spoken in this chapter (I'm not an expert but this is what the translator came up with) The English is in brackets immediately after the Sith.

o-o-o-o-o

It had been easier than Rey had thought. The Dark Side surrounded her, so much stronger than she’d ever felt in her entire life. Her injuries didn’t ache or sting, in fact she didn’t even register them, nor the weariness that had her sleeping for hours.

The Dark Side made her strong, it made her vicious, it made her powerful.

And now three of her own Knight’s are lying dead at her feet. One sliced in half from tip to toe. One had been obliterated, the only thing left of them is spread across the docking bay, her shuttle and her robes, and a few flecks of blood dotted on her face. And the third, well she’d ripped out their heart with her blade.

Rows upon rows of Stormtroopers are lining up, blasters drawn, with the intention to stop her. But a wicked smirk spreads across her face, they can’t stop her. None of them will stop her rage, her anger. With a flick of her wrist she renders them all dead where they stand.

Now she has more pressing matters, like saving Ben from Hux’s clutches.

o-o-o-o-o

The medical droid injects Ben and his body slumps still, head lolling forward as Hux paces anxiously the length of the interrogation room. He’d gone too far, instructing the IT-O unit to inject him with the small dose of poison. He’s overstepped the mark. He had orders, to bring Solo in alive to the Supreme Leader, but his jealousy and pettiness may have just lost him the most valuable prisoner in the entire Galaxy.

‘Well!’ He barks and the droid turns to face him.

Hux’s face is flush red and his eyes are bulging.

‘The antivenom has been administered. His vitals are steadily improving. His consciousness is returning. It is recommended that the prisoner be moved to the medical bay for monitoring, further assessment and treatment.’ The droid states robotically.

‘No. No. The prisoner is to stay here.’ Hux snaps, fingers twitching with relief that he’d not killed Solo.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey eases her shuttle into the loading bay of the Finalizer. She looks out and finds that it is business as normal, no ranks of Stormtroopers attempting to block her path. Disappointment circles her belly as she rises from her seat. Where is the fun in being able to walk through unchallenged?

o-o-o-o-o

Lieutenant Mitaka bangs rapidly on the door to the interrogation room, panting for breath, sweating profusely and eyes wide with fear and panic.

‘General! General!’ He calls and is relieved when he hears the hiss of the door after a moment of persistent knocking.

Hux appears in the doorway, angry and flustered. Mitaka glances beyond him and sees Ben Solo on the rack, legs, wrists and waist bound, his breathing is laboured but he’s conscious as he looks over at Mitaka, his eyes dark and unfocused.

‘Lady Ren has just landed.’ Mitaka stammers and Hux instantly straightens, gulping the lump that’s formed as he pales.

Mitaka’s eyes flit to Solo again as he hears a chuckle rattle up from the man’s red raw and blistering chest, clearly some sort of chemical or acid has been poured over it.

‘She’s going. To. Rip you. Apart.’ Ben coughs, body shaking with his exertion, but there’s an almost demented smile on his lips.

‘Dismissed.’ Hux hisses, slamming his hand on the controls and the door slides shut, leaving him alone with Ben once more.

His chest is heaving as he glares at Ben. His nostrils flaring and his top lip twitches with nerves. He spins around and presses the button for the coms to the bridge.

‘I want Lady Ren stopped. Now.’ He snarls without reply.

He turns back to Ben, who gulps when he sees the smirk has returned to his thin lips. He notices that Hux has reached beneath the lapel of his jacket and retrieves his lightsaber.

‘I wonder if she’d still like you as much if you are without certain body parts?’ Hux jeers, eyes darkening with menace as he ignites Ben’s saber and the blue blade hums to life.

Ben flinches as Hux steps closer.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey hears a strained cry mingle with heavy and uniformed footfall up ahead and a grin spreads across her face. Perhaps not unchallenged after all. She draws her lightsaber from her belt and twirls her wrist, loosening the joint in preparation for what she suspects will be a rather short battle.

She turns the corner to find her path blocked by a platoon of Stormtroopers. She rolls her eyes at the pitiful effort. She destroyed three of her own Knights in nearly a single breath, and a squadron of Stormtroopers with just an idle flick of her wrist. So this, this is nothing.

But wanting to make things a little more interesting, she uses the Force to cut the power to the corridor, a smirk forms on her lips as she ignites her saber. The red blade casts an eerie deadly glow as she steps forward, a laugh rolling from her lips.

o-o-o-o-o

Hux’s heart is pounding in his chest as he hears muffled screams and grunts coming from the corridor, blaster shots hitting the durasteel and that familiar buzz of a lightsaber. He’s staring at the door, blaster in his slightly trembling hand.

‘You’re not scared are you General?’ Ben taunts, hearing the same sounds and letting a smirk spread across his lips, despite his newly inflicted injuries - a hole burnt into his shoulder from his own lightsaber.

‘Shut. Up.’ Hux barks, his feet shuffling nervously as sweat gathers on his brow.

There’s a tremendous bang against the door that makes Hux jump and the blaster almost falls from his trembling hand. But he lifts it just as the door hisses open. Hux instantly lets fire, not caring who is on the other side, but all the shots are deflected back into the room, but surprisingly not at him.

‘Vinos Armitage (Hello Armitage).’ Rey purrs as she steps into the room, door sliding shut behind her, locks engaging as Hux takes a step back.

‘La-Lady….Lady Ren what a pleasure.’ Hux stammers slimily, but suddenly finds he’s unable to move, his eyes frantically moving in their sockets desperately.

‘Tave mad’uo valia buti visa manosi Vikuotin. (The pleasure will be all mine General)’ She replies and Ben’s heart falls to the pit of his stomach at her words. She’s speaking Sith.

‘Rey!’ He gasps and her head snaps round to look at him, and he lets out a sharp breath at the sight of her eyes, they’re yellow, not the gorgeous warm hazel he’d fallen in love with.

He gulps.

‘Nuyak nulis. (My love)’ Her voice softens a touch as does the tension in her face as she looks at him, but Ben shakes his head in disbelief.

‘Rey! Rey this isn’t you.’ He breathes, but a twitch from Hux diverts her attention back to the frozen man.

‘J’us zinot ztaoseni jis. Dabar Nu valia ztaoseni j’us. (You've hurt him. Now I will hurt you.)’ She Smirks as Hux stares at her blankly, not understanding a word she is saying.

‘Rey! Rey! Look at me. Look at me, please!’ Ben pleads, straining against his restraints.

Rey turns her head, a soft smile on her lips only for him. She steps closer to him, eyes drifting over his body and the smile is quickly replaced with a snarl.

‘He’s hurt you. Now he must pay.’ Rey spits, hand tightening around the hilt of her lightsaber. Ben simply gawks at her as she returns her attentions to Hux.

‘Rey! Rey!’ He shouts to no avail, she’s surrounded by Darkness and full of hate.

Hux is no longer frozen, instead his back slams into the wall, fingers clawing at his throat as she chokes him.

‘Look at you. You’re pathetic.’ Rey sneers, stepping forward a look of pure hate and contempt on her face.

Hux starts to thrash about, a scream ripping from his lungs as his skin shifts as if there’s something crawling beneath it, his eyes bulging, blood vessels bursting in his eyes, flooding the white with blood.

‘No wonder your Father used to beat you. Torment you. You’re weak-willed and sniveling. And Grand Admiral Sloane, your supposed protector. She used you. She didn’t care for you. She just wanted someone to keep her safe from the child army your Father created. The children your Father favoured. For all her promises of protecting you from him, you were still by his side. And you became like him. Vicious, unloving and mean. But now that will end. Zhol valia visa qorit. (It will all end.)’

Hux screams and screams till his voice is hoarse as Rey ravages his mind. Pilfering through his most recent memories. Memories of his torture of Ben. How he instructed the IT-O Interrogation unit to spray acid across his chest, crush the bones in his hand, inject him with poison. How he burnt a hole into Ben’s shoulder. How he beat him when he was unconscious. All the sick pleasure Hux garnered from the torture.

But there’s one particular memory that has her snarling like a beast.

It’s not a violent memory, in fact it’s quite the opposite, but to Rey it’s personal. In the blink of an eye her saber is lit, the crackle fills the room before she plunges it right between Armitage Hux’s legs. He lets out a bloodcurdling scream as she slowly twists it.

Ben feels his guts churn at the sight, bile rushes up his throat. He’s seen some disgusting and terrible things over the years, but the sight of the woman he loves stabbing Hux through the genitals makes him feel sick.

‘Rey please. Stop.’ He begs, but it’s as if his words are just bouncing back at him.

She jerks her arm back, letting Hux slump to the cold hard floor, unconscious from the pain. But that simply will not do. She wants him awake as she toys with him before killing him, so she enters his mind again, snapping him awake.

The moment his eyes dart open he throws up all over the floor, the pain threatening to make him pass out again. But she doesn’t let him. Instead she lifts him with the Force, holding him up as she twirls her saber in the narrow space, eyeing him up, surveying him like a piece of meat. Choosing her next target on his body.

‘Rey! Please. Don’t do this. Don’t let the Dark Side consume you. Please!’ Ben pleads desperate as he struggles in his constrains, despite the pain radiating through his body, but there’s something else, a current, he’s not quite sure. Is it anger? Is it rage? Is is hope? Hope that he can bring her back.

But it’s not working. His words aren’t reaching her. She lifts Hux’s arm with the Force before slicing it off with her saber, rage spitting from her teeth as Hux passes out where she’s holding him.

Ben’s desperate, so very desperate. It’s as if she’s gone beyond a point he can reach.

‘Dasixa. Tapti’ athal kia nun akir. Dary nenx dary sis. Nu nulis j’us. (Please. Come back to me sweetheart. Don't do this. I love you.)’ Ben croaks out, having racked his mind for the words in Sith, hoping that it will get through to her.

Rey’s head snaps round to look at him, and her heart stops. He spoke Sith and the sound made her shudder, her heart falter and bile to swirl in her gut. She blinks once, twice, three times. Shocked.

Then she truly looks. Looks at him chained up, chest raw, battered, bloodied and bruised, a gaping hole in his shoulder. Sweat is pouring down his face as his body battles with the poison and the antivenom. But it’s his eyes, so wide and yearnful, so earnest that stops her.

Everything comes back to her in a wave. The present, the sound of the thudding against the door as the First Order try to tear it down in order to save their General. The whimpering of General Hux from where he stands frozen, blood pouring down his legs, his face deathly pale, eyes rolling in their sockets.

And Ben. Her Ben, staring at her, a look of fear in his eyes. He’s looking at her like he doesn’t recognise her. Like he doesn’t know who she is anymore. Like he’s scared of her. Fearing what she’s become.

‘Rey?’ He whispers, eyes studying her face, seeing that her eyes are no longer yellow, but her hazel again.

She smiles, it’s a weak shameful smile as she steps closer to him, hand reaching up as she lets go of the Force.

Then many things happen in one go. In a moment of sheer desperation a conscious Hux lunges at Rey, but she’s quicker than the half dead man; spinning and shoving her saber right through his chest, piercing his heart. The door bursts open and blaster fire rips through the room.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and feedback it really spurs me on so thank you <3
> 
> Thank you to Robyn and Shawlee for beta'ing this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben make their escape, but things quickly take a turn for the worse as Ben's health is compromised following his torture at the hands of General Hux.
> 
> Chapter 11 recap:
> 
> Rey's anger, rage and fury knew no bounds when it came to General Hux and saving Ben, even scaring the only man to ever love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos' - they really brighten my day.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey slowly cracks open her eyes. Her body is pressed against Ben. Chest to chest. She lifts her head, eyes taking in the sight of him. He looks so calm, so serene, so at ease and peaceful. She pushes up off of him, her heart is hammering in her chest as she steps back, mouth falling open. She can feel the Force. It’s humming, vibrating all around her. She turns towards the door, it appears that there is an invisible shield between her and the Stormtroopers. The blaster bolts are dissolving against what looks like nothing. But feels like everything.

She turns back to face Ben.

‘Is-is this…..is this you?’ She asks weakly, already knowing the answer. It’s the Light Side, so pure, so strong, full of unbridled energy.

The restraints pop open and Ben steps off the rack toward her. Eyes studying her carefully. Rey suddenly feels shame, as she looks down.

With a single flick of his wrist all the stormtroopers fall unconscious, tumbling to the floor where they stand. The protective shield evaporates before their eyes, as Ben looks over at her. He summons both his and her lightsabers and hooks them onto his belt.

‘We need to leave. Now.’ He states, grabbing her hand and yanking her out of the room, stepping over the unconscious bodies of the stormtroopers.

Rey is feeling awed by him as he strides, tall and purposeful, strong and brave despite what has happened to him. She follows him, stepping over the passed out forms and toward the docking bay. Every single squadron or platoon of Stormtroopers and officer who tries to get in their way is rendered unconscious, slumping to the floor as they make their way over to a very familiar ship - the Falcon. So Ben wasn’t the only thing Hux took from Geonosis.

They hurry on board, heading for the cockpit.

‘Are you okay to pilot?’ Ben asks her, spinning on his heels and almost colliding with her.

‘Me!’ She gasps, shocked that he’s not wanting to pilot himself.

‘I’m not feeling too great, so passing out in the gunnery is better than in the middle of piloting, don’t you think?’ Ben grumbles, looking embarrassed about admitting a weakness.

‘Okay.’ She nods, as Ben brushes past her and punches in the coordinates.

‘Where are we going?’ Rey asks, watching him carefully, worry on her face as he hurries out of the cockpit.

‘Ahch-To.’ Rey follows him to the doorway, watching as he disappears from sight, climbing down the ladder to the gunnery position.

‘Ahch-To?’ She mutters, she’s not familiar with the name.

Just then the Falcon jolts thanks to blaster fire from outside. Rey snarls and sprints forward, seeing a platoon of stormtroopers lining up in an attempt to block their path. But she knows that their efforts are futile as she flips switches and starts the engines.

The attempt to stop them lasts all of a few seconds, as Rey lifts the Falcon and presses for lightspeed inside the hangar, passing the closing doors with a hairsbreadth to spare as they fire out into space.

‘So, why Ahch-To?’ Rey asks before Ben even steps inside the cockpit.

‘We need supplies and a clean ship.’ Ben replies as he slumps into the co-pilot chair, now that they’re away from the immediate danger of the First Order.

‘What’s on Ahch-To? I’ve never heard of it.’ Rey states, watching him carefully as he breathes deeply.

‘My uncle. Hopefully.’ Ben replies softly, eyes drifting close as Rey continues watching him carefully for a long moment, before returning her attentions to piloting the Millennium Falcon. A ship from her childhood stories.

o-o-o-o-o

Her eyes widen with surprise when she sees the lush blue watery planet. She’s always loved the ocean, dreamt of it as a child. Of escaping to an island in the middle of it, of being free. Of course growing up on a desert planet hadn’t given her reason to be able to swim, a pursuit she’d like to learn. Perhaps Ben could show her, if they have time that is. She hopes they do, no doubt Ben knows how to swim. He seems naturally very good at most things.

Ben helps her land the Falcon on a rocky outcrop that doubles as a landing pad, before he takes a moment, clearly his experience with Hux is weighing on his body, not just his mind. Rey gets to her feet and heads out the cockpit in order to gather some things together.

‘Come on. It’s a long walk.’ Ben mutters, stepping in behind her as she packs a bag of some clothes she’d found in a locker in the crew quarters - they’re clearly Ben’s, nothing for a woman, but she quite likes the idea of wearing his clothes.

They disembark and Rey sees that he was indeed right, that they’ve got a long walk up a lot of steps to reach where his uncle lives.

‘Are you sure you’ll be okay to walk up all those?’ Rey enquires, looking over at Ben as he shrugs the bag onto his back with a wincing grimace.

‘You should let me carry that.’ Rey offers, reaching out but he simply gives her a pointed look and heads toward the stone steps.

Rey sighs, trailing after him.

o-o-o-o-o

By the time they reach the top Ben is breathing heavily, sweat is pouring down his face, hands braced on his knees and his clothes are sticking to his skin. His face is pale apart from the flush high on his cheeks. Rey tentatively places her hand on his back, leaning forward, trying to catch his eye as she feels his skin burning beneath her palm through his soaked shirt.

‘Ben?’ A man’s voice breaks in.

Ben snaps his head up, eyes wide with relief as he sees his uncle walking over, hands hidden inside the wide sleeves of his tatty robes.

‘Uncle.’ He gasps and Rey straightens up, taking a step back.

Luke eyes Rey wearily as Ben straightens up, chest heaving. He looks between Luke and Rey.

‘Uncle, this is Rey. Rey this is my uncle, Luke Skywalker.’ Ben introduces them to each other, and they continue to look at one another with caution.

‘Rey? As in the Mistress of the Knights of Ren?’ Luke questions with suspicion and narrow eyes.

Ben feels fear burning through his veins, but it’s not his own fear - it’s Rey’s.

‘Rey.’ Ben interrupts the growing tension, his breath coming out in wheezing pants and he collapses to his knees.

‘Ben!’ Rey gasps, quickly at Ben’s side, falling to her knees and gripping his head in her hands.

His eyes are closed and his breathing has become laboured. He’s burning up as Rey scans his face, she turns to look up at Luke as he looms over them.

‘What’s wrong with him?’ She barks, panic running through every fiber of her body, and not for herself, but for Ben.

She knows all about Luke Skywalker, Snoke used to tell her tales of the farmboy turned Jedi. The Jedi apprentice of Darth Vader’s former Master - Obi-wan Kenobi, and Jedi Grand Master Yoda. How he foolishly rejected the Dark Side and Darth Sidious and tried to lure his Father back to the Light Side, but failed and that Vader died heroically as a servant of the Dark Side and the Empire.

Luke crouches down, pulling his glove off his hand and pressing it against Ben’s forehead.

‘He’s been poisoned. And tortured by the looks of it. Where have you just come from. You must tell me everything.’ Luke demands as he hoists Ben’s arm over his shoulders.

Rey helps Luke half walk, half carry Ben to one of the huts, lowering him down onto a bed.

‘We need to cool him down. There’s a pail of water in the other hut, fetch it. Now!’ Luke orders and Rey scrambles to her feet, dashing out of the hut.

When she returns with the water she finds that Luke has ripped open Ben’s shirt and is staring down at the burns, wounds, welts and blisters that litter his torso.

‘What happened? I want the truth.’ Luke asks, his voice tinged with sadness, as he soaks a cloth in water before placing it on his nephew’s forehead.

So Rey tells him about what she knows happened on the Finalizer, well an edited version, omitting the more graphic details of her retribution. She finds herself apologising to him, to Ben, just in general.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey is sitting in a chair next to Ben, watching his chest slowly rise and fall. It’s growing dark outside, so Luke had lit a couple of candles before leaving to make some broth. He’d made a tonic of herbs, spices and root vegetables and together they’d managed to get Ben to sip it till it was all gone.

She sighs, this is all her fault. If she hadn’t ran off that morning, so confused by the realisation of her feelings for him, then she’d have never shot his father, and she certainly wouldn’t have gone back to Snoke.

Luke hands Rey a small bowl of broth before he sits down on the chair opposite. He glances over at Ben, a small wistful smile on his lips.

‘He’s Leia’s pride and joy. I’ve never seen Leia love anyone as fiercely as she loves Ben. You’re lucky, she’d have ripped the whole galaxy apart if she’d known he was in danger. She practically is already, just trying to find him.’ Luke informs Rey, who squirms, biting her lip nervously.

‘She hates me. I’m sure of it. I mean why else would she have arrested him to stop him from leaving? It was because of me.’ Rey complains, looking over at Ben.

‘Yes I heard about that. And something to do with hearing something she shouldn’t have over the comms from the Falcon.’ Luke quips, his top lip rising a little, and a glint shining in his eyes.

Rey ducks her head, pressing her lips together as she feels a blush burn across her face knowing exactly what he’s referring too.

‘Exactly. That’s why she hates me.’ Rey grumbles, looking at Ben, watching him breath.

‘Rey, I’m sure that my sister doesn’t hate you. Distrusts you, yes. Maybe she’s even scared of you, because you have the power to take Ben away from her. But hate is a very strong word-’

‘Are you going to tell her? That we’re here?’ Rey suddenly interrupts, eyes panic stricken and worry written all over her face.

‘No, no. Clearly Ben sought me out for a reason and until I know what that is, then I will not betray his trust. But only if he recovers quickly. If the fever doesn’t break and come down in the next couple of days, then I might have to inform Leia as he’ll need proper medical treatment. There’s only so much herbs and spices can do.’ Luke gives Rey a small smile before he quietly drinks his broth, before getting to his feet and leaving them alone.

Rey watches Ben as she downs hers in one long gulp. Fear is touching the edges of her mind, and she knows exactly what that means - the Darkness can get back in.

‘You’ve got to come back to me, you hear?  I need you Ben.....' Rey croaks, tears burn the backs of her eyes.

'I'm scared. Scared of what I'll become without you. You're the only person who balances me, who loves me for _me_. Not for what I am, or for what I can do. For me. For being just Rey. And I love you, and I need you Ben. _I need you_.’ Rey sobs, tears streaming her eyes as her hands ball into fists in her lap.

‘Come back. _Please_ , you have to come back to me. I can’t do this alone. Don't make me do this by myself.’ She begs, clutching his hand between both of hers.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you to Robyn and Shawlee for editing this chapter and for encouraging me x
> 
> :o)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP!!!!
> 
> Ben and Rey are training but it gets interrupted by some familiar faces.
> 
> Chapter 12 recap:
> 
> Ben and Rey made their escape, but Ben's health deteriorated and Luke and Rey had to work to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely, supportive and encouraging comments - they really do mean a lot and it's great to know that people are reading and liking this fic.
> 
> Sorry for the delay - writers block on this fic, but hopefully this chapter is worth the wait :s
> 
> Unbeta'd

o-o-o-o-o

THREE MONTHS LATER

‘Again!’ Luke orders as Rey steps back, chest heaving as she holds her wooden mock-up of her saber staff at her side.

Ben gives her a wink as he takes up a defensive stance. Rey’s eyes narrow as she smirks at him, swinging up the staff and advancing on him. Her movements are fluid and free, precise and hard, but each one is deflected by Ben and the wooden version of his lightsaber.

Rey swings her staff up at his head, but he ducks it with a back bend, hand hitting the ground before springing back up and lifting his saber to stop Rey’s downward hit.

Sweat is pouring down Rey’s back. Since they arrived on Ahch-To three months earlier, she had to become accustomed to wearing some of Ben’s clothes, it wasn’t like they had women’s clothing on the Falcon. The dark grey tunic sticks to her uncomfortably as she steps back, staff held out to her side, a few feet away from Ben who is breathing hard, harder than normal. But he is still recovering from his torture and poison..

This time Ben steps forward and attacks, pushing Rey onto the defence. They exchange hits, circling one another like a ballet. Step forward, step back, duck, jump, thrust, hit. Over and over again, repeat, repeat, repeat.

The Force hums around them, a perfect balance of energy as they come together. Ben grabs Rey’s staff next to her hand, while Rey grips the end of his saber hilt. A wicked smile spreads across her lips, and Ben matches it with his own.

They break apart, only this time Ben is holding the wooden mock staff and Rey is clutching the wooden mock saber. Luke nods, looking between the two as they exchange some teasing glances, blow kisses and generally taunt one another.

Rey charges at Ben, the saber between both hands and they start sparring again, but with tired limbs they start to become sloppy. And when Ben accidentally cracks Rey over the knuckles, the Force quickly comes into play. The shock and instant pain she feels manifests in the Force and sends Ben flying backwards.

He lands in a heavy heap, precariously close to the edge of the cliff. Rey sprints over, ‘BEN!’ she cries out landing hard on her knees at his side.

She grips his shoulder, turning him over onto his back, and a chuckle erupts from his mouth. ‘Ben!.’ Rey scoffs, punching him in the upper arm and nearly toppling him over.

‘I was worried.’ She huffs, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him with a pout.

Luke lets a small smile creep into his lips, relieved that nothing serious had happened. But then he hears the sound of thrusters and engines. He looks over across the vast ocean, eyes squinting and he sees a blot on the horizon.

‘You need to hide.’ He barks, an urgency in his voice as Rey and Ben look up at him, before looking out over the cliff, trying to see what he’s staring at.

‘NOW!’

Ben and Rey scramble to their feet, grabbing the staff and saber and sprinting toward the hut that until a month before they were living in. They shove the door open and fall inside before slamming it behind them.

‘Who do you think it is?’ Rey gasps, back pressed against the door, eyes wide and almost frantic.

‘I-I don’t know. But we need to stay calm. Focus.’ Ben mumbles, leaning next to Rey, breathing deeply.

Rey grips his hand as they both press their ears to the door, listening for the sound of a ship.

Luke watches as a beat up freighter descends where Rey and Ben had just been training. His hands are tucked inside the sleeves of his robes, his lightsaber hanging within reach on his belt. His head is held high as he settles himself in the Force, breathing deeply.

The engines power down.

‘We should be out there.’ Rey hisses, her free hand balling into a fist.

‘Wait…..’ blurts, his brows furrowing.

‘What?’ She looks at him suspiciously.

‘It’s…..it’s my mother.’ He gasps, eyes widening.

Leia Organa Solo steps down from the ramp of the freighter, a smile ghosting over her lips at the sight of her twin standing there stoically watching her. Luke relaxes, shoulders slumping in relief at the sight of his sister.

‘Come on golden rod get out the way.’ Han grumbles as he steps around C3P0 as he disembarks from the freighter with the bumbling protocol droid.

Leia and Han walk over to Luke, who smiles warmly at them both as C3P0 and R2D2 make their way across the uneven terrain.

‘Luke.’ Leia embraces her brother, as Han pats Luke on the back.

‘Great to see you. It’s been a while.’ Han smirks as Leia steps back, looking up at her brother with watery eyes.

Luke is taken back, to see her upset, showing weakness is so uncommon for the tough as nails Princess-come-General.

‘Have you seen him?’ Leia blurts before Luke can even say anything, her usual strength wavering.

Luke knows exactly who Leia means and he looks down, biting his lips together. While he doesn’t want to lie to his sister, he wants Ben and Rey’s presence on the planet to remain a secret.

‘Mom.’ Ben says loudly from behind him, the decision taken from his hands as he turns to find Ben, followed by a sheepish Rey, striding toward them.

‘Ben!’ Leia gasps, pushing past her brother and rushing into the open arms of her son as he stoops down to hug his mother.

‘Oh my boy.’ Leia whispers, holding him tightly, not caring that he smells of sweat, dirt and ocean.

‘I’m sorry.’ He mutters as Rey hangs back, watching the tender scene as Han and Luke join them.

She looks down, face burning with shame as Han gives her a wry smile.

‘I think it’s time we had a proper introduction don’t you?’ Han snickers, stepping closer to her as she glances up, seeing the teasing expression on his face.

‘I’m Han Solo.’ He smiles, stretching his hand out and Rey looks down at it before looking up into the mischievous eyes of her lover's father - a man she accidentally shot and set these wheels in motion.

‘Rey.’ She replies shyly, taking his hand, but then being jerked forward into a brief and slightly awkward embrace.

Leia eventually lets Ben go and steps back, her eyes drifting over to the young woman standing at Ben’s side, unable to even look at her. Leia takes a deep breath, stepping forward, closer to Rey, seeing the slight cower of the young woman, despite all her Dark Side tendencies it’s a powerful feeling for Leia to instil some fear.

‘I’m General Leia Organa Solo of the Resistance. And your boyfriend’s mother.’ Leia announces, eyes burning into Rey’s skull.

Rey chews her bottom lip as she slowly looks up, meeting Leia’s steady gaze.

‘Rey.’ She replies softly, feeling nervous about the woman’s reaction. The Force fluctuates around them.

Suddenly Rey is enveloped in a hug, Leia’s arms wrapping around her.

‘Thank you for saving my son.’ Leia whispers in her ear as Rey hesitantly embraces the woman in return.

While the two women hug, Han steps over to his son and Ben pulls his dad in for a back slapping hug.

‘I know what you did. And if you hadn’t-’

‘You’re wrong. It was Ben. He saved me. I didn’t save him.’ Rey interrupts, pulling back from Leia.

‘Well, either way. You’re alive because of each other.’ Leia smiles warmly up at Ben.

o-o-o-o-o

‘You can stay in the hut-’ Luke states as he pours some herbal tea into some metal cups.

‘We’re fine on the freighter. We wouldn’t want to take anyone’s bed.’ Leia interrupts, looking over at Ben and Rey, who share glances.

‘Oh, Ben and Rey don’t use the hut. They found a cave to sleep in, a little love nest that my ears are grateful for.’ Luke teases as Ben’s eyes widen and he pales.

‘Uncle!’ He gasps as his parents and uncle all look at him and Rey, amusement clear in their expressions.

‘I’m just saying that I was thankful when I didn’t have to go into a trace in order to get some sleep because of your healthy enthusiasm for one another.’ Luke says with an entirely straight face, while Han and Leia chuckle at the mortification of their son and his girlfriend.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Even without General Hux the First Order completely obliterated Hosnian Prime. But we managed to destroy their weapon. It was a whole planet. Starkiller Base.’ Leia informs them and Rey starts to shrink in on herself.

She knew about Starkiller Base and guilt coils hot in her stomach that she didn’t warn anyone of it. Bile churns and she feels sick.

‘Excuse me.’ She snaps, getting to her feet and running from the communal hut, silencing her companions as they all watch her go, hand clamped over her mouth.

‘Is she…….?’ Leia whispers, eyes focusing on her son.

‘What?’ Ben’s brows furrow, shaking his head slightly with confusion.

‘I think your mother is asking if you’re making her a grandma?’ Han says as Leia huffs exasperated.

‘What! No! No. She’s not…..’ Ben trails off, eyes fixed on the open door.

He glances over at his father, who cocks an eyebrow and Ben springs from his seat and rushes out of the hut.

‘Well done Leia. Now he’s panicking.’ Luke snarks before taking a sip of his tea, blue eyes twinkling as Leia shakes her head feigning innocence.

o-o-o-o-o

‘Sweetheart?’ Ben croaks as he approaches Rey cautiously.

She’s standing at the edge of the cliff, arms wrapped around herself as she looks out at the ocean.

‘Are you okay?’ He adds, brushing his hand down her back, looking down at her flush tear stained face.

‘Ben.  I-I…..’ She chokes, eyes awash with tears.

Ben’s heart leaps into his throat at what word she’s going to say next.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, oh and do you think Leia is right? That she's gonna be a grandma?? Let me know by leaving a comment, please :)
> 
> :o)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations, plans and fears.
> 
> Chapter 13 recap:
> 
> There was a 3 month time jump. With Ben back on his feet, he and Rey were being put through their paces until a family reunion interrupted things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments :o)
> 
> Hope the disappointment isn't too much :/
> 
> But I know of something that surely didn't disappoint - the trailer. How amazing was it?? The Last Jedi looks amazing. I can't wait to see it :D

o-o-o-o-o

‘Sweetheart?’ Ben croaks as he approaches Rey cautiously.

She’s standing at the edge of the cliff, arms wrapped around herself as she looks out at the ocean.

‘Are you okay?’ He adds, brushing his hand down her back, looking down at her flush tear stained face.

‘I-I…..’ Ben’s heart leaps into his throat at what word she’s going to say next.

Ben gulps heavily as the tears stream down Rey’s flush cheeks.

‘I...I knew about Starkiller Base. I should have warned someone. Told someone. Told you. I should have done something.’ She chastises herself and Ben breathes a sigh of relief, stepping forward and pulling her into his arms.

‘You can’t blame yourself-’

‘Then who do I blame, huh? You? Your parents? Who, Ben? Who do I blame for doing nothing, other than myself. I knew they were building a super weapon, yet I did nothing. I could have done something. I should have done something.’ She snaps, pushing him away, a look of anger filling her eyes and Ben reaches for her, feeling the tremor in the Force.

‘Rey. There is no point in beating yourself up about it now. What’s done is done. All we can do is try to change what is to come. Work and train hard to stop them from destroying any other systems. And we’re going to do that. Me and you. We’re not going to let them get away with what they’ve done or planning to do. Do you hear me? They will be punished for what they did. And we’re going to make sure of it.’ Ben states, gripping her elbows and looking her directly in the eyes.

She sighs, feeling compelled by his words, his determination and the conviction in his belief that they can stop Snoke and the First Order. That just the two of them can change the future.

Rey gives him a weak smile as she steps back into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist and pressing her cheek to his chest. She smiles contented at the sound of his steady strong heartbeat. She’d come far too close to never hearing it again, that she’d do anything to hear it forever.

Her eyes drift close as he holds her close, his lips pressed into her hair, breathing her in as they stands there on the cliff edge.

‘Hey Ben.’ Rey mumbles and he lifts his head up as she moves to look up at him, fingers digging into his waist.

‘Yeah?’

‘What did you think I was going to say? I felt your panic in the Force. What were you panicking about?’ She asks, eyes watching him carefully as he looks away, nervously biting on his bottom lip as he tries to think of a quick excuse - damn the Force and their ability to feel each other’s emotions.

‘Um….I thought maybe that you were going to tell me that you’re…….you know…...pregnant.’ He mutters, a blush burning across his cheeks as he avoids her gaze.

‘Oh. I’m-I’m not, but how would you feel if I were? If we were?’ Her voice is soft and searching.

‘Uh, I’d be the happiest man in the galaxy.’ He smiles gently, it’s a reassuring smile, letting her know if, and when, she gives him the most wonderful news he’ll be delighted.

‘One day. One day I’ll make you a father.’ Rey tells him firmly, eyes fixed on his and he has no choice but to believe her, because he knows that when she puts her mind to something then she will do it.

‘Thank you. But let's get rid of Snoke and the First Order first. And then we can really plan our future.’ Ben cups her jaw, leaning down and kissing her softly.

‘And we can always practice making a baby.’ Rey purrs innocently with big eyes and Ben shakes his head, a wicked grin on his lips and a wolfish look in his eyes.

‘Well as my uncle says. Practice makes perfect.’ He quips as Rey lets go, a grin on her lips as she steps over to the edge of the cliff, soil crumbling under foot.

She gives Ben a saucy wink before opening her arms wide and falling backwards, plummeting off the cliff.

o-o-o-o-o

‘BEN!’ Leia screams as she watches Ben jump off the side of the cliff.

She and Han sprint over to the edge, seeing their son dive into the ocean below as Luke slowly walks up behind them. Leia is clutching her chest, breath coming out in frantic puffs. She turns to her brother, who looks as calm as usual.

‘Does he do that a lot?’ She snaps, eyes darting back to her son as he breaks the surface of the ocean, his and Rey’s laughs catching on the wind and reaching the ears above.

Luke nods, looking over the edge and seeing Rey swim over to her lover and wrap her arms around his neck.

‘Don’t they realise how dangerous it is? They could have hit the rocks, the cliff. They could drown. Anything could happen.’ Leia barks, looking disgruntled as Ben and Rey make out in the ocean below.

‘Come on sweetheart. You seem to have forgotten all the danger you got into when you were their ages. And if I remember correctly, a lot of it you found, rather than it finding you.’ Han sniggers, wrapping his arms around his diminutive wife and pulling her in for a hug as Luke smiles beside them.

‘Yes well. That was different.’ She huffs.

‘How?’ Luke enquires, looking bemused.

‘Ben is our son.’ Leia snipes, firing looks at her husband and brother that tell them not to argue.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I think we should, you know, start practicing for when we decide to try for a baby. There’s no time like the present.’ Rey suggests seductively, arms wrapped around Ben’s neck as he treads water, keeping them floating.

‘Hmmmm, well we do deserve a little down time after all that training this morning.’ Ben smirks, turning his head to capture her lips with his own.

‘Let’s get practicing then.’ Rey winks and Ben sets off swimming, Rey clinging to him.

Leia, Han and Luke watch as Ben carries Rey up the beach on his back, and into the cave, walking past the nesting Porgs.

‘We need to do something. The First Order are regrouping at a rate that we can’t do anything about. We thought that by destroying Starkiller Base that they would be severely depleted. But not even that seems to have slowed them down. If anything it’s made them more ruthless. Our intelligence confirms that they have a base on Mustafar.’ Leia looks up at her brother and sees a flicker of recognition at the planet - the place where their father truly became Darth Vader.

‘We have to do something and fast before they destroy everything, and there’s nothing but them left.’ Leia adds, looking up at her brother with a sense of hope. Hope that he will join the battle.

‘They’re so strong together. Ben and Rey. At times it’s as if they’re one being. But I’m worried.’ Luke sighs, turning on his heels and heading back to the huts as Leia casts a glance toward the cave before following after her brother.

‘She’s learning to control the Dark Side isn’t she?’ Leia enquires, thinking it’s Rey that Luke is worried about.

He turns on his heels, and Leia almost collides with him, but Han catches her in time.

‘It’s not Rey I’m worried about so much. Her control on the Dark Side has improved greatly since she arrived here. She could have fallen after what happened to Ben. But her affinity with the Light aided her greatly, and while she sometimes struggles, she has incredible strength. It’s Ben-’

‘Ben? Why?’ Leia gasps, brows furrowed as Luke steps into the hut.

‘I’m worried about his fear. The fear I know is in him. The fear of losing her. There are little glimpses, his recklessness, his temper. His impulsive nature. Everything he is can feed that fear. Can make him fall like….’ He trails off as they stand next to the table.

‘Like our father. But Ben won’t do that. He’s a good person.’

‘So was Anakin Skywalker. He was a Jedi, yet the fear of losing our mother turned him to the Dark Side. Ben is in the exact same position. His love for Rey is beyond any love I have ever felt. I fear for what he will do if something were to happen to her.’ Luke tells his sister and brother-in-law as plainly as he can put it.

They all know that the Dark Side is strongly present in Rey, so her falling back to what she once knew would be less damaging to them. But for Ben to fall, their son, nephew, their flesh and blood would be devastating, not just to them, but the Resistance and even the galaxy as a whole.

Because while they’d sooner not talk of it, Ben has always struggled with the Dark Side that rages inside of him, just as his grandfather did. And while he’d always managed to keep it under control this could be cataclysmic.

His power is so raw, so potent that it has the potential to destroy the galaxy.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope that Rey's reveal wasn't too disappointing - I'm sure people were expecting her to say that she was pregnant, so sorry to disappoint :(
> 
> Thank you Robyn and Shawlee for reading over this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben spend the night beneath the stars but things soon take a turn.
> 
> chapter 14 recap:
> 
> Rey confesses that she knew about Starkiller base and her guilt about doing nothing. She tells Ben that one day she will make him a father and they decide to get practicing. Luke voices his concerns regarding his nephew to Leia and Han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for leaving a comment or a kudos :)
> 
> Thank you for not being disappointed about Rey's confession not being a reylo baby <3

o-o-o-o-o

‘Careful.’ Ben warns as he turns and reaches for Rey as they descend down the narrow cliff side to their cave.

Rey smiles warmly at him, grasping his shoulder as she takes sure steps down till she’s pressed against his body.

‘Hello.’ She whispers, clutching his shoulders and gazing up at him in the moonlight.

‘Hello.’ Ben murmurs, leaning down and capturing her lips for a tender kiss, the ocean lapping the shore just beneath them.

They’d just had dinner with his parents and uncle and despite their endeavour to embarrass him no end, they’d all had a nice evening. Full of laughter, good food - the best they’d had since they arrived on the island - and some Corellian wine, all brought on the freighter.

Ben leads her down the rocky pass and onto the beach, her hand in his and a feeling contented happiness settling on him. Despite everything he’s never felt this happy, this much love.

‘Ben.’ Rey says, tugging on his hand and he turns around to look at her.

‘Is everything okay?’ He enquires, eyes narrowing with confusion.

‘Yes, yes. I just….I just want to lie here with you for a little while and look up at the stars.’ She tells him, blushing and looking up at him shyly.

‘Okay.’

Ben sinks down onto the sand, reaching up and grabbing Rey’s wrist, pulling her down into his lap with a giggle. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses a flurry of kisses to his face, toppling them over, with Ben landing on his back.

Rey shifts in his lap so she’s straddling his hips.

‘I really do love you.’ He murmurs, gently brushing her hair back off her face as she leans over.

‘I love you too.’ Rey whispers, as she starts kissing her way down the column of his neck to the opening of his tunic, sucking on his pulse point.

Her fingers loop into the collar of his tunic and she rips it open as she sits up, a triumphant smirk on her face.

‘Let me take care of you.’ She smiles, fingers reaching behind to undo the fastenings to his pants.

‘Well I’m not going to say no to that now am I?’ He snickers, watching her drag her teeth over her bottom lip as she frees his erection.

Rey stands up, and Ben watches her intently as she peels her leggings off before kicking them off to the side. Ben licks his lips at the sight of her towering over him half naked, a wolfish grin on his face as she lowers back down.

But instead of taking him inside of her, she leans forward and pecks his lips before nipping his earlobe, ‘relax.’ she purrs and he lets out a noisy breath, eyes rolling back at the breathy sounds.

Rey works her way down his body, licking, nipping and kissing his neck, collarbone, paying special attention to his nippless that leave him panting. She sinks her teeth into the thin flesh over his ribs, leaving imprints and red marks as she reaches his naval.

Ben looks down the length of his body, as Rey presses wet kisses to the strip of hair from his belly button.

‘Fuck sweetheart.’ Ben groans, head tilting back, as Rey grins, fingertips brushing over his erection.

With their eyes fixed together she lick up the length of him, ending with a beaming grin as she wraps her lips around the tip.

After bringing him to completion with her mouth, swallowing his spend, she crawls back up his body, pressing sloppy kisses to his naked torso, until she’s eye level with him.

‘You’re magnificent, you know that.’ Ben murmurs, his voice guttural from desire.

They share a heated and passionate kiss, both of tasting him in her mouth. Rey feels Ben’s arousal rise again between her thighs, as she reaches between them and fondles his balls. She sits up, taking hold of his erection, before lowering herself down on him.

She rocks her hips slowly, Ben’s hands on her thighs, running up and down her warm skin. She places hers on his chest, moving her hips in a figure of eight. Ben watches her breasts move, transfixed by the action. He surges up and crashes his lips against hers, arms wrapping around her waist.

After a while Ben flips Rey onto her back and starts thrusting into her slowly, her ankles locked together behind his lower back. They reach their climaxes within seconds of one another, the one sending the other tumbling over the edge, clinging to one another, lips crushed together in a flurry of hot wet kisses.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben wakes up to the sound of rustling, he rolls over onto his back on the bed that they’d made in the cave. After having sex on the beach they’d lay there looking at the stars for a while, until sleep started to pull them under and they’d retreated into the cave.

‘Rey? Rey? What are you doing?’ He mumbles sleepily, sitting up to find her scurrying around, fully dressed.

‘Sweetheart it’s not even dawn.’ Ben points out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

‘We need to leave.’ She states, shoving their clothes into a bag.

‘What? Wait, wait. Leave? Where? Why?’ He questions, throwing the covers off and climbing out of bed.

‘Stop, stop. Rey. Just stop for a moment.’ He steps over and grabs hold of her arms, stilling her movements, as she clutches the bag.

‘We need to leave. Now.’

‘Why? Why now? What’s going on? Rey, tell me?’ He begs and she sighs, looking away from him.

‘We have to go now. We have to leave. To face Snoke.’

‘But why now? Rey, why now?’ Ben demands, ‘why in the middle of the night? Tell me?’

‘Do you want to see your parents and uncle die? Because that’s what will happen if we don’t go now. Is that what you want? To see your family die? If we don’t go and face Snoke now, then they will go into a battle they might not win.’

‘Might not. Might not win. That’s what you just said. Might not. They might win. They _will_ win. Because that is what _they_ do. They win. Because that’s who they are. They’re heroes. They’re my heroes.’ Ben states, assured.

‘They will not win. Not against him. No-one will win against him. They don’t have the power, or the strength to beat him. But we do. We do Ben. Together. Together we have the power to beat him. Us. Not them. We have to go.’ Rey tells him firmly, pulling her arms away from him and returning to her packing.

Ben watches her, breathing heavily as she goes about packing up their life together. Once she’s done she looks up at him expectantly. Waiting for him to respond.

‘Ben, we have to go now. We don’t have any other choice.’

He sighs, looking towards the roof of their cave, off toward where he knows that the huts containing his family are.

‘You have to trust me.’ Rey says softly, stepping over to him, reaching up and running her hand over his cheek.

He doesn’t say anything when he pulls his clothes on, just glances at her, his eyes resigned to the truth. That he must trust her, and he must do this in the hope of sparing his family.

Ben follows Rey out of their lovenest, glancing back over his shoulder, not quite sure if they’ll ever be there again. The walk up the side of the cliff is silent and swift, their way lit by the torch that Rey had plucked from the entrance to the cave and the fading darkness.

She walks with strength and purpose, hurried but precise steps, knowing that they need to be in the Falcon before sunrise, before his uncle stirs - he is an early riser in order to meditate with the rising sun.

Soon they’re down the steps at the Falcon, Rey rushes on board tossing their bags onto the floor of the corridor as she heads for the cockpit. Ben is slower, standing at the foot of the ramp, turning to look back up the island feeling his parents and uncle waking for the day.

‘Ben! Come on.’ He hears Rey call, and with a deep breath and a slow exhale he climbs the ramp, it closes behind him.

o-o-o-o-o

‘I need you to trust me, okay?’ Rey turns to look at Ben and his brows furrow as she shifts, pulling a pair of Force suppressant cuffs from the back of her pants.

He looks down at the cuffs, held in her trembling hands and then up into her hazel eyes. He sees that they’re awash with emotion, a plea behind her watery eyes. He takes a deep breath and gulps, lifting his wrists up, ‘okay. I trust you.’

Rey lets out a sharp breath as she looks at his shaking arms. She bites her lips together, her breath coming out noisily through her nose. She blinks repeatedly in order to fight back her tears as she puts the cuffs on his wrists. Cutting him off to the Force.

Ben lets out a groan as the Force disappears from him, ‘I’m sorry.’ Rey whispers, brushing her hand over his cheek, before leaning in and giving him a long kiss, removing his lightsaber from his belt as well.

o-o-o-o-o

Ben’s heart starts pounding as they exit lightspeed above Moraband. Rey speaks on the comms, getting clearance for landing - telling them that she has a prisoner.

‘Remember, you need to trust me.’ Rey repeats as they land and she lowers the ramp, Ben gives her a nod before getting to his feet.

They’re met at the bottom of the ramp by the remaining Knights of Ren. They greet Rey as their mistress and she acknowledges them in return. She glances at Ben before striding ahead of them as he’s surrounded by the Knights - his escort.

His eyes are wide as he looks around him, taking in the sight of the red sand wasteland and mountains, but his mouth falls open when he walks inside the ancient Sith temple.

Rey leads them down endless corridors, full of crypts of the Dark Lords of the Sith, deep into the bowels of the temple. They come to a stop outside some large wooden doors, they creak as they slowly open to reveal an audience chamber.

Ben’s heart leaps into his mouth as he is shoved through the doors, he sees an ancient being sitting atop a throne on a dais in the middle of the room.

Snoke.

‘Ah, my apprentice. You have returned to me.’ Snoke hisses, eyes twinkling with mirth as Ben is lead forward, coming to a stop at the foot of the dias.

‘I have a gift for you, my Master.’ Rey gives a wicked smirk, devilish eyes casting over at Ben, who looks aghast, eyes wide and mouth falling open.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :o)
> 
> This is unbeta'd!! So all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Aesthetic made by me!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke finally has Ben to toy with but he's not the only one. 
> 
> Chapter 15 recap:
> 
> Rey and Ben spent their final night on Ahch-To before Rey took Ben to Snoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm going to be honest I don't know what I'm doing with this story anymore. I feel lost with it. I know what the end goal is but I'm just not sure how to get there. So sadly until then I guess you're going to be subjected to poor clunky chapters until I trudge my way to the end - sorry. Because I am determined to finish this story by the time TLJ comes on on December 14.
> 
> There is Sith in this chapter - the English is in brackets. I clearly don't speak Sith and it all came from an Internet translation site and not even that could translate some words, so please don't be too hard on me for that, thanks.
> 
> Also thank you for the comments and support - they mean a lot especially and can help so much in directing certain aspects of this fic, so please let me know your thoughts.
> 
> :o)

o-o-o-o-o

‘I have a gift for you, my Master.’ Rey gives a wicked smirk, devilish eyes casting over at Ben, who looks aghast, eyes wide and mouth falling open.

‘You bitch. Was this your plan all along, huh? To make me fall in love with you and then just hand me over like I didn’t mean anything to you. Like you don’t even love me-’ Ben snarls, stepping towards Rey, but getting a swift hit to the back by one the Knight’s weapons.

‘I don’t love you. You were right. It was my plan all along. To make you vulnerable. Susceptible. _Weak_. To do as my master requested. To bring you to him.’ Rey spits, as she stares at Ben who is now on his knees.

‘How could you? How can you stand there and say I mean nothing to you?’ Ben cries, shaking his head as he glares daggers at her, but Rey remains calm and collected.

‘You were just a mission. Admittedly a fun one, but a mission all the same.’ She dismisses, with a noncommittal shrug to her shoulders.

‘LIAR! You’re lying. I don’t need the Force to know that you’re lying. I can read you Rey. I know you.’ He hisses and Snoke lets out a long chuckle, amused by the spat playing out before his eyes.

‘Ben Solo. I’ve been waiting for you for a long time.’ Snoke purrs gleefully as Ben slowly turns his stunned gaze to the ancient being, as he’s hauled to his feet.

Ben doesn’t respond, he’s too confused, too emotional, too on edge to say anything. Besides he doesn’t want to dignify the creature with an answer.

‘You did well my apprentice.’ Snoke flicks his gaze to Rey who’s looking straight ahead, not even a trace of emotion in her eyes.

‘Thank you my master.’ Rey replies robotically, refusing to look anywhere else, despite feeling Ben’s eyes burning into her skull.

Suddenly Ben grunts as his knees hit the floor hard, his face contorted with pain, but Rey feels nothing other than her own heartbreak and anguish.  The connection between them has been nullified as long as he’s kept away from the Force through the cuffs. Rey looks out the corner of her eye, then up at Snoke, seeing that familiar sight of him ravaging through her mind, but it’s not her mind he’s delving into, it’s Ben’s.

He desperately tries to stop himself from screaming, not wanting to give Snoke the satisfaction, but the harder he resists the more pain Snoke inflicts. His head feels like it’s going to explode,his brain feels too small for his skull, and there’s a rushing sound of blood. His heart is pounding in his chest and his breath is coming out in gasping pants.

This is a pain like no other he’s ever felt. Pure agony.

Yet there is no method in Snoke’s search of Ben’s mind. Rummaging through anything and everything. He tries to resists, to block him out, but it doesn’t help, it only makes Snoke’s invasion harder.

Tears well in his eyes as blood pours from his nose. His fingers curling into fists and the blunt nails digging into the skin of his palms.

Rey swallows hard as she hears Ben’s torment, but she refuses to show any sign of weakness in front of her master. Looking straight ahead, needing to show her strength.

When it falls quiet now she turns her head, eyes trailing past Snoke, noting the delighted glint in his wicked eyes before settling on Ben. He’s lying face down on the floor, breathing hard, eyes closed and blood smeared across his mouth, jaw and chin.

‘Take my guest to his new quarters.’ Snoke smirks, one long spindly finger gesturing toward the Knights.

They pull Ben to his feet, leaving a pool of blood on the aisle. His feet drag as they pull him away, his eyes remaining close. Rey watches them leave, her hands tightly locked together behind her back, but a look of neutrality on her face.

‘My apprentice.’ Snoke turns his attentions to Rey and she slowly looks up to him on his throne.

‘Master.’

‘I was starting to think that you wouldn’t complete your mission. You made me doubt you.’

‘I delivered in the end.’ Rey retorts, a tiny smirk on her lips.

‘That you did, that you did.’ He murmurs but then suddenly Rey lets out a groan, jaw clenching as her eyes scrunch close, but she will not fall to her knees, not this time.

He is violently brutal. But Rey will not crumble, she will not give him anything. Least of all her most personal and private details. He will not have her Ben. He will not have him. So she resists, building her walls and barriers just as quickly as he destroys them.

He snarls in anger, retreating from her mind, breathing heavily.

‘You’ve been practicing. Learning to resist me.’ Snoke sneers, a look between pride and disgust crossing his lips.

‘I am only strong because of your guidance my master.’ Rey gasps, her whole body trembling with the after effects of his intrusion of her mind.

‘My apprentice you will go to Solo and act as a balm. Comfort him, make him trust you. Do what you must, but bring him to our side. If you fail me it will not go well for him.’ Snoke states, his voice controlled, and there’s a gleam in his knowing eyes.

‘Yes my master.’ Rey bows before turning on her heels and marching down the aisle away from dais.

‘And Rey,’ Snoke calls after him and he pauses, turning her head to the side in acknowledgement, ‘whatever it takes. Solo must be turned.’

She gives a short nod before continuing out of the hall. The moment the door closes behind her she lets out a long breath, glancing around and seeing the unmoving guards either side of the door. She wishes that she could feel Ben through the Force, to know what he’s feeling, not that she needs the Force to know that he’s no doubt angry. Furious at her, and with good reason, but it’s for his own good. She must get him to understand that.

Rey straightens up and continues on. She knows where the prison cells are and it’s a fair guess that Snoke will have had the Knights take him there, that is assuming they’ve not dragged him off somewhere to beat half to death.

‘I need to see the prisoner. Solo, Ben.’ Rey commands as she arrives into the guard room, feeling a little anxious about how Ben will react to her.

The guard shakes his head, ‘there’s no prisoner by that name.’

‘What? He would have just been brought in.’ She shakes her head, brows furrowing.

‘Lady Rey no prisoners have been brought in today. Perhaps they’ve not arrived yet.’ The guard tells her and she feels sick, breathing hard, knowing what she feared was most likely true.

She storms off, marching down the corridors, stormtroopers and officers jumping out of her way, scared of her furour, and dark mood. The Force drapes around her like a black cloak as she approaches the training chamber and with a flick of her wrist the door creaks open and she steps inside, out onto the balcony.

Straight away she sees Ben on his knees in the middle of the room, his wrists still cuffed as the Knights surround him, taunting him, berating him, abusing him. Hitting him with electrofied pikes and batons, making him jolt and shakes but he refuses to cry out.

‘What’s Lady Rey’s pussy taste like? Must be good for you to believe that she would ever give all this up.’ One of the Knights chuckles and Rey’s fists clench, nostrils flaring with the insult.

‘I bet she’s a good fuck. All that Darkness makes her a nasty bitch. I bet she ripped your skin raw with her claws.’ Another Knight joins in before dragging the pike across Ben’s lower back.

‘ENOUGH!.’ Rey bellows from the balcony, eyes burning with anger as she effortlessly jumps over the side, landing in a crouch before straightening.

‘What is this? You were ordered to take the prisoner to his cell. Not to be beaten.’ She snarls as she walks forward, hand reaching for the crossblade lightsaber.

‘We haven’t. We’ve just prodded and poked.’ The only other female Knight snickers and Rey’s dark eyes turn to look at her.

With the single flick of her wrist the baton in the female’s hand flies across the room, embedding into the wall. Then the female Knight is sent hurtling backwards, colliding with the wall with a sickening thud, but she’s not dead, not yet at least.

‘I asked a question.  And I demand an answer.’ Rey barks at the remaining Knights, looking between them all.

‘We’re sorry master.’ The nearest Knight apologises, sinking to his knees, bowing his head to her.

‘Sorry? You think that a mere apology is enough? You disobeyed a direct order from the Supreme Leader. He ordered you to take his guest to his quarters. Yet here I find you, torturing him with pikes and batons. I should end you all.’ She warns, her voice cold and clipped and Ben keeps his head down, not wanting to look up at her, not after what she’s done.

Rey knows that her words are having the desired effect from the small gestures of her Knights, the little twitches and turns of their heads and the uncertainty in their stances.

‘However, I have use of you yet. But if I find you disobeying a order from the Supreme Leader or myself, then the next time I will be less than forgiving. Do. You. Understand?’ She looks between the four standing there and they each nod as her eyes fall on them.

‘Yes master.’ Comes each of their replies and Rey nods in satisfaction.

‘Dismissed. All of you leave. Now.’ She snarls and the four Knights hurry over to the back wall to collect their injured comrade.

The moment the door to the tunnels closes behind them Rey lets out a strangled breath before dropping to her knees. Now Ben lifts his head, but as she stretches her hand out to touch him he flinches, scurrying away from her on his hands and knees.

‘Ben-’

‘Get away from me.’ He snaps, hugging his arms to his chest and she can see burns on the backs of his hands and forearms.

‘Dasixa Ben (Please Ben).’ She says, letting her emotions fill her voice as she shuffles forward, choosing to speak Sith because no-one else there does, except Ben.

'Leave me alone. I hate you.’ He spits venomously.

‘Nie j'us dary nenx. J'us nulis nun. Ir Nu nulis j'us.’ (No you don’t. You love me. And I love you.)’ She states firmly, reaching for him once again, and yet again he cowers away from her.

‘Nulis nun? Ar j'us nulis nun kait gal j'us dary sis kia nun? J'us tezn kioska antai noj tym kamuoti nun. Noj nun ripped pro nuyak dvasi. Uzkres nuyak ideja. Kzaevas nuyak atmena. Ir j'us dary niekas. J'us tezn kioska antai. (Love me? If you love me how could you do this to me? You just stood there while he tortured me. While me ripped through my mind. Poisoned my thoughts. Ruined my memories. And you did nothing. You just stood there.)’ Ben snarls angrily, bloodshot eyes streaming with tears.

Rey looks down at the ground, her arm dropping back to her side as she takes a deep breath, falling onto her haunches.

‘Nu buti liudnas. (I’m sorry.)’ She murmurs, and Ben’s head slowly lifts, meeting her sad eyes.

‘Liudnas? (Sorry?)’ He starts but she cuts him off.

‘Dasixa Ben. J'us zinot kia jostas nun. (Please Ben. You have to trust me.)’ She whispers, heartbroken.

‘Jostas j'us? (Trust you?)’ He scoffs, shaking his head.

‘Yes.’ She nods, cupping his jaw, and this time he doesn’t back away.

‘Trust me.’ She offers warmly, their eyes fixing on one another and she feels like she’s going to cry because of the fear and heartbreak looking back at her.

It feels like forever passes between them as she waits for his response.

‘I trust you.’ He whispers and a faint smile spreads across her lips as she brushes her thumb over his bruised cheek as he leans into her touch.

‘Thank you . Now let's get you fixed up.’ She says, helping him to his feet as he hisses with pain.

Rey leads Ben out of the training chamber and rather than head to the medibay or to the cells she takes him to her personal chambers.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it wasn't all bad - let me know, please.
> 
> :o)
> 
> Oh and just out of my own interest who do you think should be the one to kill Snoke (if that's going to happen ;) lol) - Rey or Ben??


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben heals and Rey divulges her painful and heartbreaking plan.
> 
> Chapter 16 recap:
> 
> Rey duped both Snoke and Ben, but not without enduring pain. Ben was at the mercy of the Supreme Leader and his army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and support for this fic - it means a lot that there is still interest in this one.
> 
> I'm not sure how much I like this chapter - please don't let that put you off. But I'm my biggest critic.
> 
> We're almost there - the end!!!
> 
> Added another chapter to get there!
> 
> And I know who you guys want to bring down Snoke, but we'll see!!! :)

o-o-o-o-o

Rey helps Ben back to her chambers. She sits him on the edge of her bed before dashing off to the refresher to fill the tub with bacta. A perk of being the Mistress of the Knights of Ren is bacta on tap. But more often than not she chooses not to use it, preferring to keep her wounds and her scars as a reminder of a lesson she no doubt needed to be taught, be it by Snoke’s hand or in battle.

She returns to her bedroom to find Ben still sat there, his hands still cuffed. She waves them off with a flick of her wrist and they fall to the floor. Ben looks up to meet her steady gaze as she slowly walks toward him.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Terrible. But I’m okay.’ He murmurs, lowering his eyes to look at the floor.

‘Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.’ She offers, gently taking hold of his arm and helping him to his feet.

She helps Ben to the refresher before peeling off his clothes, but when he goes to climb into the tub of bacta she stops him, ‘wait.’

Ben looks at her cautiously before Rey quickly rids herself of her own clothes. She then climbs into the tub and Ben gingerly follows her lead, standing in the middle of the tub, not sure where to sit.

‘Come here.’ She gestures for him to sit against her, and slowly he lowers himself before leaning back against her.

Ben rests his head back against Rey’s shoulder, and his tired eyes drift close as she runs her fingers through his hair with one hand, and scooping up the bacta and pouring it over his injured chest with her other.

‘I need you to do something for me.’ She whispers in his ear before pressing a tender kiss just below it.

Ben’s eyes open and his shoulders tense, ‘what?’

‘I need you to…….I need you to go to the Dark Side.’

‘No.’ He snaps, sitting up, pulling away from her grasp.

‘Ben. You have to.’

‘No, I don’t. I don’t have to. I can’t. And I won’t.’ He barks turning to glare at her.

‘You need to. Please. Listen to me.’ Rey pleads, sitting up and reaching for him.

‘No. I am not doing it.’ He grits, anger flashing in his eyes as he goes to stand up, but Rey is quick and grabs his wrist, holding him in place.

‘Then you’ll die. I’ll die. Everyone you love and care about will die.’ She tells him straight, needing him to understand the cost of his refusal.

‘If I go there then I may never come back.’ He sighs, knowing the cost involved.

‘You will. I know you will.’

‘No you don’t. My uncle always said that I was like a ticking timebomb. Waiting to go off. You heard him when we were training. He fears that if I go to the Dark Side then I’ll be lost forever. Just like my grandfather. And I fear that too.’

‘Your grandfather came back.’

‘At the expense of his life. He made the ultimate sacrifice. His life for Luke’s. Is that what you want from me. For me to die for someone else?’

‘I don’t want you to die at all. But if it’s a choice. Us or the galaxy. Then there is no choice.’

‘Since when did you care about the galaxy?’ Ben scoffs, shaking his head with surprise at Rey’s change in attitude and goals.

‘Since I met you. Since you made me a better person. Since you made me want to be a better person. Since you made me realise that everything I stood for, everything that I wanted was wrong. That it wasn’t me. That it wasn’t what I wanted. It was always someone else’s wants. Plutt, Snoke, whoever. But what I want is you. I want a life with you. A future with you. A family with you. _You_ made me see that. _You_ made me want that. And I am willing to die even for that possibility. For that chance.’ Rey states.

‘But the only way I’m going to get those things is if we defeat Snoke. If we do what we need to, no matter what. It’s the risk that we have to take. Don’t you see that? If we could do it any other way then don’t you think I’d take it. But we haven’t got any other choice.’ She pleads, tears filling her eyes.

‘There’s no other choice.’ She whispers as Ben looks down, resigned.

‘You have to gain his trust and the only way you can do that is by going to the Dark Side. He won’t accept you any other way.’

Ben feels her anguish through their connection, the pain that she feels over what she’s asking of him. But then he feels it - hope. Her hope.

He nods, tears trickling down his cheeks. He wishes he’d not ran off without saying goodbye to his parents and his uncle. If he’s going to go to his ruin, he wishes he’d told them he loves them He hopes they know that.

‘Okay.’ Rey mumbles, gulping down the sob that threatens to escape at what he’s willing to give - himself.

‘Snoke will want to test you. To test your strength in the Dark Side. He’ll make you face one of the Knights. Possibly two. He’ll expect you to kill them.’ She states and his eyes fire up to meet hers, shock resonating on his face.

‘You’ll have to. If he thinks that you are unwilling to kill for him then he’ll kill you. He’ll test your loyalty to him.’

‘Is this he made you do? To show your loyalty?’ He enquires, feeling bile swirl in his gut.

Rey nods, looking down, feeling shameful, ‘yes.’

‘And once you’ve defeated the Knight then you’ll face his guards. I don’t know how many. It depends on how much he wants to test you. He’ll again expect you to kill. And then…..’ She trails off, fingers digging into the skin of his wrist as he looks at her, waiting.

‘And then? Then what?’ He presses, trying to catch her eye.

‘Then you’ll face me.’ She mumbles, slowly lifting her gaze to meet his disbelieving eyes and shaking head.

‘No. I will not fight you.’ He jerks his wrist from her grasp and gets to his feet.

‘You’ll have to. He’ll expect it.’

‘Fuck what he expects. I am not fighting you Rey. I’ll kill him some other way. But I will not do that.’ He snarls, climbing out of the tub and summoning a towel from the rack.

‘You have to. That’ll be his final test.’

Realisation dawns on him as he turns around to face her, the towel now wrapped around his waist. Rey remains kneeling in the tub, surrounded by the bacta, head hung low and shoulders slumped.

‘He’ll want me to kill you.’ He whispers and Rey looks up at him, her eyes flooded with tears as she nods.

‘Yes.’

‘No. I can’t. I won’t.’ He shouts.

‘You might have to.’

‘No! Why are you saying this? I can’t kill you. I love you.’ He gasps, sinking to his knees in disbelief.

‘You might not have a choice. If I haven’t killed him by then-’

‘No.’ Tears spill hotly from his eyes as he grips the edge of the tub, feeling lightheaded and sick.

‘Ben. We might not have a choice. And you’re strong. Stronger than even you know. You’re the only one who can defeat him if I can’t. If you have to kill me to kill him then I want you to do it.’

‘I can’t.’

‘You will. Because I’ll still be with you. In here.’ She murmurs, shifting forward and placing her hand on his heart as their eyes meet.

‘I’m not going to let you die. You hear me. It’s not going to come it that. I won’t let it.’ He states, jaw clenched as he grips her hand in his.

She feels the Dark Side flowing through the Force, surrounding them. It’s what she asked of him. And now he’s doing it for her.

She should feel joyous, but all she feels is conflicted. She’s asking so much of him. And even she is worried that even if their plan works and they defeat Snoke, that he’ll be lost to the Dark Side. That it will consume him.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey tells Ben the rest of the plan - that while he fights the guards she will sneak up on Snoke and kill him. He’s sceptical, but accepts that it’s the only, and best chance they’ve got.

He returned to the bacta and treated his wounds and injuries, enjoying the feel of being soothed by Rey, all the while their future hangs heavily over them. Knowing what the next day might bring. Death and darkness.

o-o-o-o-o

Neither of them have slept as light begins to seep through the window bringing their judgement day. Rey lets out a soft sigh as she feels Ben shift beneath her.

‘Sorry. Did I wake you?’ He mumbles, running his hand up and down her naked back.

‘I didn’t sleep. I couldn’t.’

‘Neither could I.’ Ben admits as Rey looks up at him, her chin resting on his chest and her hand over his heart.

‘I love you.’ She whispers, pressing a kiss to his bare chest.

‘I love you too.’ Ben replies as Rey straddles him.

She leans forward and kisses him passionately, letting every emotion spill into the kiss. Needing him to know her true feelings as they rippled through the bond, and getting his back in return.

Ben quickly hardens against her slowly rocking hips and she sits up, gripping his length before inching down it, relishing the feel of him fill her in a way she’s never felt before him.

Slowly Rey makes love to him, know that it could well be the final time. Tears burn the backs of her eyes and she fights to keep them at back as she grinds down against him, fingers interlocked on her hips.

‘I love you so much.’ She whimpers, letting the tears go.

Ben sits up, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, fingers snaking through her hair.

‘I won’t lose you. I won’t. We will defeat him. Together. Me and you. I promise you. I promise you. I will do whatever it takes, but I will not lose you Rey.’ Ben states as he cups her head, their eyes locked together.

She feels his conviction, his determination. He raw passion, But she also feels the Dark Side engulfing him. Just as she asked of him. And that terrifies her. He may not lose her, but she might just lose him.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it wasn't too rubbish.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey face Snoke.
> 
> Chapter 17 recap:
> 
> Rey explained her plan to rid the galaxy to a disbelieving Ben, but he came round in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. The last chapter.
> 
> I want to thank you all for taking the time to read, comment or leave a kudos on this crazy wild ride of a fic - nearly 250 kudos!!! Thank you all so much.
> 
> I certainly hope that this doesn't disappoint. 
> 
> :o)

o-o-o-o-o

Ben and Rey walk in solemn silence to Snoke’s throne room, their hands brushing together, and shared glances of assurance. The Force strains between them, rippling with tension and clouded in Darkness.

Rey catches sight of Ben’s side profile. His jaw is set and his eyes are fixed dead ahead, determination emitting from him, and despite being so powerful herself it strengthens her own resolve for what is to come. The end.

‘Ah my apprentice.’ Snoke sneers gleefully from his position at the heart of the vast and empty room, his eyes twinkling with hate and amusement.

‘And her lover.’ The clear disdain in his tone makes Rey’s stomach churn with disgust that the creature is trying to cheapen the love that she and Ben share.

‘Master.’ She replies as they reach the foot of the dais and she drops into a bow, one that Ben doesn’t follow.

Instead he stands there definitely, eyes fixed right on the Supreme Leader. Rey rises to her feet, eyes flitting from Ben to Snoke.

‘I assume that you have brought him here unbound to show his allegiance?’ Snoke hisses, eyes fixing on Rey as he sits back in his chair, long boney fingers held against his chin.

‘Solo has accepted the Dark Side.’ Rey replies stiffly and Snoke’s dark eyes slowly fall on Ben, who still refuses to look away.

‘I can feel it. It radiates from you. Much like your grandfather. He was strong in the Force. So very strong, but you, there are unseen powers and strength within you.’ Snoke purrs, almost hypnotically.

‘Untested.’ He adds, a wicked grin breaking across his craggy face.

With a single nod two Knights that had been standing off to the side step forward, weapons brandished. But still Ben keeps his eyes on the Supreme Leader, not willing to back down. Rey steps next to Ben, offering him his grandfather and uncle’s lightsaber.

Ben turns his head, pulling his eyes from Snoke as he accepts the lightsaber from her. Their eyes meeting for a brief moment. The Force surges between them; bright, warm and loving before she steps back from him.

Snoke’s eyes narrow as he watches the two of them, ‘interesting.’ He whispers to himself under his breath, his words not heard by any other ears.

The Knights come to a stop a few feet away as Ben turns around, twirling the saber around, loosening his wrist, before switching it to his other hand and doing the same as he steps toward them.

Without warning the two Knights advance at the same time, but Ben is swift and surprisingly agile despite his height and broad shoulders. Their fight resembles a dance, attack, defend attack, defend, attack, attack, defend, defend, attack.

Their movements are quick and disciplined, but so are Ben’s and that clearly surprises Snoke given the small noise that slips from between his lips, impressed with the display. 

Rey meanwhile takes steadying breaths, she knows what she needs to do. What she must do if she and Ben are to have a future. If the galaxy is to have a future. Her heart is pounding in her chest as he jaw clenches, eyes focused on Ben, but her mind closed off to everything and everyone.

Another nod from Snoke indicates that it he’s seen enough, and now it’s time to go for the kill. So the Knights increase their attacks, hitting out at Ben at the same time with their pike and baton. It is as Rey predicted and Ben is prepared, dodging out of the way of the baton and slamming hard against the Knight with the pike, trapping his arm beneath his own before stabbing the pike into the chest of the baton wielding Knight and plunging his saber through the piked Knights throat. Both dead.

‘Good. Good.’ Snoke purrs, clearly impressed by what he’s seen.

With a single movement of his wrist he gestures for the guards to advance on Ben. Seven versus one.

Ben gets into a defensive stance as they surround him. The forms practice from when he was a boy and recently on Ahch-To thanks to his uncle and his own extra studies flooding his mind and muscles - it’s all memory. 

The Force burns with his growing anger and arrogance, power clings to his every pour. Rey takes a sharp breath, seeing Ben smirking as the guards rush forward one at a time and locking into battle with Ben.

She’s temporarily stunned by the sight of him, opening herself up for a moment and feeling how consumed he’s becoming by the Dark Side. But she hasn’t got time to lose, not if she wants to save him, to save herself and the galaxy.

Her fingers tighten on her saber as she unhooks it from her belt, she turns, eyes focused on Snoke to see that he’s is enthralled by Ben and the guards as they battle it out, grunts, groans and clashes of weapons the only sound in the chamber.

Five steps. 

That’s all it will take for her to end Snoke’s reign of terror. His control over her.

She sets off at a dash, only it feels like everything suddenly slows down. She flicks on her saber on the third step, eyes fixed in steely determination, a grimace on her lips.

On the fourth step Snoke’s head turns.

On the fifth step Rey is sent flying across the chamber, back slamming hard against the wall with a pained yelp.

‘REY!’ Ben shouts, distracted as he slices open the chest of one of the guards but ending up with a electrofied blade raking across his back.

Snoke lifts Rey, pulling her towards him, entering her mind and snapping her conscious again.

‘You treacherous whore.’ He hisses, holding Rey midair, struggling against his grip.

‘I should have known you’d succumb to the Light. You’ve always been weak and pathetic. A snivelling wreck desperate for attention. For love.’ Snoke taunts as Rey is gripped with a painful spasm that makes her scream like she never has before.

Ben is now fighting with both his saber and one of the guards blades. His swings, thrusts and movements becoming frantic, desperate and erratic.

‘I should kill you. End your worthless existence. But perhaps you should witness the death of your lover first.’ Snoke sneers, as Rey’s eyes turn towards Ben, who is still battling it out with the five remaining guards, but he’s distracted, she can feel it through their bond and it’s enabling them to land blows on him - stabbing him in the thigh, the back and slicing a deep wound along his chest. 

Snoke continues his torture, a menacing smirk spreading across his thin lips as he pulls Rey closer. His free hand dips beneath his golden robes and he retrieves a black hilt of a lightsaber. He ignites it and the blade glows blood red and with a almost graceful move he slices Rey’s right hand off, a cackle ripping from his lips at the sight of her pained scream and stunned eyes.

‘NOOOOOOOOO!’ Ben screams, his voice raw as the Dark Side manifests inside him.

In a blinding flash it explodes from him, killing the guards and the Knights who’d joined the fray in an instant, and cracking the ground beneath their feet and over their heads. It’s enough to distract Snoke as he breaks his hold over Rey. She calls her saber to her hand, and in a reckless lunge she drives her saber right through Snoke’s chest, but at the very same moment he stabs her through the stomach.

Rey towers over Snoke, breathing heavily, eyes wide at the sight of Snoke dead in front of her. His lifeless body slumped on this throne. His dark eyes void of life. She takes a shaky step back, missing her footing and falling.

Ben catches her in his arms and slowly lowers her to the ground at the foot of the dais. 

‘No. No. No. No. Rey, no.’ He gasps, blood pouring from his wounds and soaking his white shirt red, but he pays little mind to his own condition as he presses his hands down on the gaping wound to her abdomen.

‘No, sweetheart. You can’t leave me. You can’t. I won’t let you.’ He sobs, tears streaming down his ashen face, his own body closing down.

Rey looks up at him, her breath laboured. Her hand trembles as she reaches up for him, cupping his cheek, a faint smile on her deathly face.

‘You-you were my greatest love.’ She whispers, eyelids fluttering close.

‘No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!’ Ben shouts as Rey falls still beneath his frantic and shaking hands as the temple collapses all around them.

He hears calls and shouts from somewhere off in the distance as he slumps down next to Rey, eyes drifting close, her beautiful and peaceful face imprinted into his mind as everything stills.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please share your thoughts with me, I'd like to know what you think. Did you like it? Do you think it was a fitting end? Was it really bad? Was it rubbish?
> 
> Thank you to both Robyn and Shawlee for their help with it in the early days and I hope you guys like it given that it was your story too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Thank you to Robyn for the aesthetics.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts by leaving me a comment xx


End file.
